Two colours
by Girlwithoutfears
Summary: One day a strange girl appears in Shizume city with dangerous strain powers. The Homra take her in but the Scepter 4 is chasing her. She has no choice and joins to Scepter 4. The king has plans with her, so she doesn't trust him. The girl must get used to her new clan, but her working partner, Fushimi Saruhiko is always teasing and mocking her. But what if their feelings changes?
1. Chapter 1: New world

**Hello, this is my first fanfic, so be patient. My english is very bad, sorry... I'm just learning this language. Please correct me if I had written the grammar wrong! This is the first chapter, enjoy it! (Sorry for grammal faliures or misspells!)**

**Warning: I do NOT own K (K project) just my OC.**

**Chapter 1: New world**

It was an usual day in Shizume city. The members of Scepter 4 got up and started their daily routine. Nobody could say, there is nothing to do, because something always happened in this town between the clans.

The captain of Scepter 4, Munakata Reisi was playing puzzle. It was his favourite hobby during his job. He took the pieces one by one to their places on the desk. He didn't thought that in the next second he has to stand up and go to the window.

Roar.

Something loudly fell down from the sky to the town. Everything became white because of that thing's light.

When the light disappeared, he stood up and looked out. A big smoke cloud covered the sky. Something collapsed? An airoplane? A meteor? Whatever was it, the Scepter 4 must go.

His right hand woman, Awashima Seri rushed into the room and said with a nervous face "Sir, something collapsed in the town!"

"Yes, I saw it. Gather the special squad and Fushimi-kun. I will go later."

"Yes, Sir," she salutated and fast went out.

She had a bad feeling. What if it was a meteor? How many lives can die if something big like that fall down?

While she was running down to the hall, she met with Kamo Ryuhuo. She told him to gather the special squad, then turned around and went to find Fushimi.

"Damn, where is he?" she searched through the whole building, but he was nowhere.

"Are you looking for me?" she heard a boy's voice behind her. She turned to him and looked at him with a scary face.

"Yes! Finally! How do you know?"

"You look like this when you are angry with me" he said it with a cold glare.

The boy was taller than her, but more younger. He had dark blue hair and ice cold blue eyes, with he could kill anyone in front of him. He had also big, black framed glasses. He wore his uniform in an unusual way, not like the other members in Scepter 4.

"We have no time for chatting. Go with the special squad and look what fell down in the town!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" he said, then turned around and left that damn woman.

"No need to shout that so loud!" he murmured. He was annoyed when the lietuenant started shouting and ordering everything like the world will be destroyed if he doesen't make a move in that moment.

But he was always annoyed. He doesn't like too many people around him. He hated humans anyway. Fushimi was cold and cruel to everyone and because of that the other members were scared of him. He doesen't like teamwork. When someone tried to be nice with him, he become ice cold and angry. So he was lonely. A lonely wolf in Scepter 4. But he loved to be alone.

Kamo and the others were already waiting in front of the building. The cars were also ready.

"Does somebody know where that thing have fallen?" he asked, but they shook their heads.

"Tsk. Then where are we want to go?" he murmured quietly.

"I know, we can go" the captain arrived with a big smile on his face, like usual.

They got in the car and the king started explaining:

"I've got some information from the Golden King. It happened near his house. He asked us to clean up the area. A whole building has collapsed. The police and the firemens are there now, but they can't go near that thing because their machines don't work around it."

"What's that thing?" asked Domyoiji curiously.

"Well, we will find out."

They arrived. Everyone fast get out and looked around. A plaza was hardly damaged. There was lots of dead. Too many. The police and the firemens tried to save the civilians, but it was hard to go inside the building. When they realized that the Scepter 4 has arrived, they let them do their jobs. Anyway, the Scepter 4 is more stronger than normal human forces.

"Akiyama, Benzai! Go and ask some policemen and civilians about the situation! Kamo, Domyoiji, Fuse! Go and help the firemens saving wounded people! Hidaka, Enomoto, Gotou! Go with Fushimi-kun and find that thing!

"Why us? Rather...why me too?" said Enomoto, when the captain went away. He was scared of that thing, but he had no choice. He must go with the others.

"Why I have to be with you guys?" murmured Fushimi and turned around. He started walking towards the building alone. He can do his work without these idiots.

"Wait, Fushimi-san!" Hidaka and Gotou ran after him, but he continued his way like he can't hear their voice. He suddenly jumped to one of the building's crashed walls and looked around. Nothing interesting. He jumped again and landed inside. It was dark and cold. Cold? Extreme cold.

"Hey, it's summer already" he had a bad feeling about this.

The others also jumped in and looked around.

"Whoa!" Eno frightened when he realized some dead men on the floor.

"Shut up. You are noisy." Fushimi started searching for that thing. He looked under the rubbles and moved some collapsed walls from the way.

"He-hey, can we go now? Maybe that thing isn't here..." Eno was shaking like a child in the dark and wanted to go outside immadiately.

The others don't listen to him. They were busy with their own thoughts.

Hidaka went farther than the others and looked the other side of that little room where they were. Suddenly he felt like someone was glaring at him from somewhere. Like Gotou's totems from Bolivia in their room. He turned around. Nothing. Then again. Nothing. But there was still something... It's so scary! He looked down and noticed a dead body in front of him.

"Uh..." he fast turned away and wanted to go farther, but suddenly he heard something. Breathing? He looked down the dead again. Yes. Breathing.

"Then it's not dead!" he thought and knelled down next to the body. He started observing the person. It was a girl covered in blood. He touched her neck and he felt her pulse. Yes. She is truly alive.

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes widely. Hidaka frightened and jumped back. That girl's eyes...was lighting!

"What is it?" the others turned to him when they heard his scared voice.

"That...! She...!" he pointed at the girl with trembling fingers.

But the girl was more scared than him. She looked around with a terrified face. She only saw a few men in blue uniform with swords. Swords...?!

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"We are the Scepter 4. Calm down, we want to help you..." said Hidaka and tried to calm himself down too.

"But where am I?" asked the girl in shock and stood up.

"Don't worry, we will take you into custody and..." Hidaka couldn't end his sentence, because the girl shouted "No!" then thrusted away the man and ran away. She didn't know why she did that, she just felt that she must escape.

"Hey!" shouted Fushimi and started running after her.

"Maybe that girl know something." he thought.

They ran after her and the girl stopped in front of the big crashed wall. She can't go anywhere. She looked back, then knowing nothing about what she doing, jumped up. The members of Scepter 4 let out a shout "W-what?" The girl in the air turned into a black animal and landed on the other side. What was that? It seemed like a wolf. Other a dog? They don't have time to find out, but they already knew: it was a strain.

They jumped out and ran after the wolf-dog strain. She was fast.

"C'mon! Don't let it escape!" ordered Fushimi and pulled out his sword "Fushimi, battou..."

The others did the same. Their comrades noticed them and the dog-like animal.

"Help us! It's a strain!" shouted Gotou.

They pulled out their swords too, and ran after them.

"They will catch me!" the female strain was running like crazy for her life. She was sure that these people want to kill her. "What should I do? What should I do?"

She noticed a building with an open door. Without thinking she started running towards the door. That was her only hope. She dashed up on the stairs.

"We will drive her into a corner and catch her. Got it?" said Fushimi as he cut the door in half.

The strain was already in the second floor. She doesn't know what to do. She must hide somewhere, but where? They will find her and... No. She doesn't have time to think. Her body turned into human again and she stood up. She went into an empty room and her eyes stopped on the window. What if...? No! That's too dangerous!

She could hear the blues voice. She must go. Or she stay and die. In that moment, the girl decided: go! The strain opened the window and looked down. Deep...two floor's height... She could die.

The voices came closer.

Time to go. Now! The girl turned into a wolf-dog animal again and jumped out. She fell down like a heavy stone and hit the grass next to the building. It was painful. So painful like hell.

"But I'm alive!" she thought sceptically "This is impossible!"

The wolf-dog animal stood up and with a painful feeling in her legs started running.

"It hurts! Oh my God! It will kill me!" she didn't stopped but felt that her body wouldn't hold for a long time.

While she was on her escape, Fushimi and the special squad searched through the whole building. The strain was nowhere.

"She can't disappear like a ghost, go and find her!" said Fushimi. He felt really irritated. They lost the target and couldn't do their job because of that. What a mess!

"Maybe she learnt how to fly and flied away." laughed Hidaka quietly.

"Don't be stupid! She had no wings!" said Fuse.

"I can imagine everything. You guys didn't see her eyes! She was so scary!"

"Damn" Fushimi glared at the window with an annoyed expression "Now I have to write a report about an unsuccessful action."

It was dark this evening. Fujishima, a member of the Homra (the famous gang in this town and also known the Red Clan), was walking calmly on the street. He was looking for animals, because he loved them so much. Sometimes he found a dog or a cat, but once he has found a real horse and took it to Homra. Anna was happy and wanted to keep it, but that horse already belonged to Scepter 4. So they couldn't keep it for long. Once he has found a human boy too. His name was Eric Sutr. After an incident with him he became a member of Homra.

As he was walking towards his home, his legs suddenly bumped into something. He stopped and looked down.

"Ah...a human?" he thought.

He could hear that person's heavy breathing. He kneeled down and turned the person to it's back. It was a girl, covered in blood.

"She is alive...Poor girl." he murmured, as he observed her wounds.

"Can't be helped then." he took the girl to his arms and stood up. He started walking back to the bar, that he has left an hour before.

"Hey, you moron! What are you doing with my skateboard?!" Yata hit Kamamoto's head, when he kicked away the short guy's skateboard.

"Sorry, it was in my way." the fat man sat down to a chair and started eating a big sandwich.

"Don't touch it, or I'll kill you!" Yata wanted to hit him again but the bartender, Kusanagi Izumo stopped him:

"You two! If you want to fight go outside!"

Yata let his arm down and turned away with an angry expression.

Suddenly the bar's door opened and all of them looked up to it, hoping it's Mikoto. But it wasn't him.

Fujishima entered in with a strange thing in his arms.

"Oh my...What is THAT? Don't tell me it's a human again!" Kusanagi snorted with a serious face, while was pointing on her.

"Yes, she is."

"Why did you bring her to us?"

"She has some serious wound. I couldn't let her lying on the street like this!"

A little girl ran to the man and lifted up one of her red marbles to her eyes. She looked through it and said:

"Stay..."

"Then put her on the sofa" sighed Kusanagi again.

"Wa-wait! She is a girl!" Yata turned his head away. His cheeks was red as a tomato.

"And?" Kamamoto grinned at him.

"No-nothing!" said Yata nervously.

Fujishima put the girl on the sofa, while Kusanagi was going to get the first aid to treat the girl's wounds.

"She is in a really bad condition, huh" said Kusanagi, as he observed her from closer.

"I'll take care of her. It's okay if you continue your work." Fujishima lifted up the girl's T-shirt and started wash down the blood.

"Wow..." Kamamoto glared the scene with big eyes, but Yata suddenly hit his head and shouted:

"H-hey! Don't watch! You pervert!"

"Why? You have never said this to Chitose when he was watching the girls!" the fat man tried to protect his head with his arms.

"That's because he was always a woman-hunter."

"Don't argue again!" Kusanagi scolded them with a serious face.

"He started."

"You say this every time!"

Fujishima ended the cleaning and dressed the girl's wounds with gauze. After that he gave back the first aid to Kusanagi and went up to the stairs and brought down a blanket.

"Be quiet" said the little girl, who was sitting on one chair near the bar counter. She was the youngest member of the Homra, and also the only female. Her name was Anna Kushina, the strain, also known as the 'Clairvoyant'.

The two men felt into silent as the girl spoke.

Fujishima covered the girl with the blanket, then sat down next to her. He will wait until she weaks up.

"You're too kind hearted Fujishima" sighed Kusanagi.

"Is that bad?"

"No but...I'm curious what will Mikoto say."

"He will get angry?" asked Kamamoto.

"He don't kick her out, I think, but...she wouldn't stay here for long."

"He will accept her" said Anna quietly.

After a short time the girl suddenly coughed, then woke up. She still felt the pain in her stomach and groaned with a painful look. Then she noticed that she is in a bar, covered with a blanket.

"She woke up" Yata lifted his head up because of the girl's sudden movement.

"Finally!" Kamamoto stood up and slowly walked to the sofa to see her.

"Who are you?" she asked with a frightened expression. She is in a strange place again, and she don't know these people. Where is she now?

"I'm Kamamoto, he is Yatagarasu, that man is Kusanagi the bartender, and this is here the one who saved you" the fat man introduced himself and the others with a big smile.

The girl looked up to them, then said half-heartedly to the orange haired man "Thank you..."

"I've found you on the street fainted. I'm Fujishima."

"And where I'm now?"

"You are in my bar" answered Kusanagi with pride "And we are the Homra. This is a safe place for you, don't worry."

"And who are you? You are not an inhabitant of the town, aren't you?" Kamamoto started observing her face.

"No...to be honest, I don't know this town either. And...my name is Sora." she accepted these people around her while they wasn't scary at all, and looked like they didn't want to kill her.

"This town is Shizume city. A very dangerous place for a foreigner." Kusanagi made a cocktail and gave it to Sora.

"Sorry, but I don't have money with me..." she wanted to refuse, but Kusanagi didn't let it.

"No prob milady." the blond man with purple sunglasses smiled charmly. He was really handsome and Sora couldn't say no.

Kusanagi went back to the bar counter, while Sora was thinking about that being here is more comfortable than the dark building with the blue men. The people here were nicer than she first thought. She glanced at them while was drinking her cocktail. It was very delicious.

"And you? Are you silent like this every time?" she noticed that Yata hasn't said a word yet and wanted to hear his voice.

"Wha? M-me?" Yata's cheeks became red and he turned his head away.

"Bwahahahahah!" Kamamoto started laughing "He isn't! He has a big mouth, but not in front of girls!"

"S-shut up!" Yata's face was like a tomato.

"Oh, sorry" apologised Sora, but Fujishima calmed her down:

"Don't worry, they are always like this."

"Hey Sora!" Kusanagi called her name from the counter "You don't want to change your clothes? I have some old one on the stairs. I think they would be more comfortable."

"Oh, no...thanks. I go now. I don't want to make me a nuisance for you." the girl shook her head and suddenly stood up, but her legs couldn't endure her weight and with a painful groan she dropped back.

Fujishima immadiately jumped next to her and helped her laying back.

"Don't make sudden moves. Your health is not good enough."

"Your presence is Anna's pleasure, so you can stay as long as you want." said Kusanagi.

"B-but..."

"Don't worry. We will take care of you."

"Oh...thank you so much...I never expected that there are such nice people like you." Sora smiled gratefully.

"Then, come with me and change clothes." Kusanagi helped her stand up and hugged her by her waist. With his assistance, they managed to go upstairs. Anna ran after them.

Mikoto's room was empty. The boss was out in the moment, so Sora could sit down on his bed. Kusanagi gave her a white T-shirt and a black jeans. He wore them when he was a high schooler. The jeans were longer than Sora's legs and the T-hirt was a bit loose. While she was changing her clothes, Kusanagi went out and Anna helped the girl.

"He-hello little girl...who are you?" Sora was surprised when she saw the young girl quietly stepping towards her. She was small, beautilful and white like a doll. Just her clothes had the colour of deep, passionate red.

"Anna" the girl's tone was a usual child's voice.

"Are you here to help me?"

The girl nodded and lifted up the white T-shirt.

"Are you the sister of one of these guys?"

The girl shook her head.

"They took me in." she answered shortly. Her face changed a bit, like she was smiling.

Sora didn't get it clearly, but she had the feeling that this girl has lost her parents.

"So they really that nice..." she thought.

When she was ready, Anna called Kusanagi and the man took Sora down. Sora's clothes were already useless, so he just throw them out.

"You look better now."said Kamamoto as he started observing the girl.

Sora had dark brown hair, nearly black. Her eyes were red as the sunset's crimson colour. That was strange. A brown haired girl with red eyes. She must be a special one, because only the albinos have red eyes.

Her oval face was white as snow and seemed like porcelan. She was slim, taller than Yata but shorter than Kamamoto.

"I think so. Thanks all of you." she thanked again and again. She was too confused because of their friendly manner. After that frightening experience with the blues, the present was too calm. These people are too friendly and warm.

She pulled the blanket and dug herself under it. Then her face came out and looked up to Kamamoto and Yata.

"Um...you two seem to be familiar customers. Do you often come here?"

"Of course. We can meet only here with the king and the others." answered Kamamoto while he was eating a sandwich again.

"You eat too much!" Yata murmured angrily and with red cheeks turned away.

"King?"

"Yep. You dunno?"

"Not really. Kings only exist in Europe, or I'm wrong?"

"Ahaha, our king isn't that type of king." Kamamoto laughed a bit "He is the king of the red colour."

"The king of the red colour? What do you mean?" Sora didn't get it.

"Mikoto-san is an awesome king! The most powerful and strongest person in the town!" Yata couldn't hold himself back anymore and started speaking about his king with starry eyes and pride.

Sora was surprised. Yata really has a big mouth, if it comes to Mikoto.

"O-okay, but what is this king-stuff?" she stopped him and the boy seemed like he was disappointed because of that.

"In this town everything is a bit different." started Kusanagi explain, while he was cleaning the counter "People with supernatural powers chosen by the 'Slate' are kings here. They share their powers with normal humans and those become their clan members. There are seven kings and seven clans. We are the 'Red Clan' also known as the Third Clan. Suoh Mikoto is our king. He is the Red King, aka. the Third King."

"Oh..." Sora glanced at him like she doesen't understand but she tried.

"But, it's better if you have no business with these kind of things."

"Why?"

"Because there is always rivality between the clans. We have lots of enemies."

"I g-get it." Sora felt discomfort about this.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man entered in.

"Good day Mikoto-san!" everyone greeted him together.

Sora froze when she looked up to him. That man was like a great lion. He had red shock hair and amber eyes. His hands looked like they can easily crunch anything in his palms. He was scary and majestical at once.

She couldn't say a word, she became like a stone. She know it in that moment: this person is the king. The Red King.

The man nodded and walked to the counter without saying a word or glancing at Sora. The little girl, Anna immadiately ran to him and pulled his jacket.

"Can she stay?"

Mikoto glimpsed at Sora, then looked down to Anna, who was staring him with big eyes.

"Who is she?" he asked. His voice had a deep tone.

"Sora. Fujishima found her fainted on the street." answered Kusanagi.

The man nodded.

"Tha-Thank you...!" said Sora suddenly. She felt that she must thank him that she can stay here for a short time.

The man turned to Kusanagi. They spoke quietly, so the others didn't understand whatabout they talking. Then Mikoto slowly went up to the stairs.

"He acting like this because of me?" asked Sora.

"He always like this, don't worry." Kusanagi smiled at her.

"Hey, where is Totsuka-san? I haven't seen him yet." Yata glanced at his watch, then lifted up his skateboard and walked towards the door.

"Oi, Yata-san! Where are you going?" asked Kamamoto.

"I'm looking around." the short boy left the bar and the door closed.

Sora layed down her head and started thinking about what she heard in the last ten minutes. It was hard to believe that supernatural creatures are exist. And...that man...he is also one of them. He was scary. A beast.

The girl closed her eyes and forced herself to think about something else. She is in a safe place and that't the most important thing right now.

After a few hour, Kusanagi has ended with the cleaning and there were no more customers. The time has come to close the bar and go home. But what's with that girl? He can't say her "Please leave the bar because it's already closing time."

No he isn't that type of guy. He is a gentleman. As he thought about it, he stepped to her and asked "Hey, Sora...it's closing time, and I don't know...

"Oh, I'm going now, don't worry!" she wanted to stood up, but she couldn't. Her stomach seized with a cramp. Kusanagi immadiately seated her.

"No, no! You are in a bad condition. You can't go anywhere!"

"But...!"

"You can stay here for the night."

"But..!"

"You have no place to go, am I right?"

The girl fell her eyes. The man has a point. If she leave this place she must sleep on the street.

"Then, it can't be helped." Kusanagi was pleased because of the girls silence.

He went up to the stairs to tell Mikoto and Anna that the girl is staying here for one night, then came back and with a big smile on his face took his leave.

The lights went off and Sora found herself in the dark. She was alone. In a bar. And the king of the Red Clan is on uptsairs. It's so scary!

The girl hid herself under the blanket and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep already. This day was too long.

**So how is it? Please review! Thank you for all who read it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Homra

**Here is chapter two. I'm hoping you will like it. Sora make a decision!**

**Sorry for wrong grammar or misspells!**

**I don't own K. I only own my OC!**

**Chapter 2: Homra**

"Kusaji! Good morning!" a young man entered the bar. He had long, blond hair and brown eyes. He brought an old style camera with him.

"Ah, ' morning Totsuka!" Kusanagi smiled at him, then called him for silence.

"Why?" Totsuka made a questioning face.

Kusanagi pointed at something on the sofa. It was a girl, covered with a blanket.

"Wha! A girl!" Totsuka's face became happy and he walked to the sofa, then kneeled down.

"Be quiet! She is still sleeping!"

"Okay, okay. But...she is beautiful!" Totsuka observed her face for a short time and he decided that he will record this moment.

He lifted his camera up and started recording.

"Monday, half past six in the morning. I'm here in the bar with Kusanagi-san and a newcomer." he was murmuring while he was moving with his camera.

"Hey, leave that girl alone, already!" said Kusanagi.

"This is a precisious moment Kusaji!" Totsuka moved the camera to him.

"I understand, but she had a hard day yesterday, so it's better if you let her sleeping."

"Oh! What happened to her?"

"I dunno." he shrugged his shoulders.

The door opened again, and a bunch entered. Yata, Fujishima, San-chan, Shouhei and Chitose.

They greeted at once loudly.

"Hey, be quiet!"

But Sora had woken up to this sound. She opened her eyes and sleepily looked around. She found herself in a bar with lots of unknown people.

"Who..." she wanted to ask, but she couldn't say a word.

"Oi, who is this girl?" San-chan noticed the newcomer at first.

"Her name is Sora. Fujishima has found her." answered Kusanagi.

Sora calmed down when she heard Kusanagi's voice. There is nothing to fear afterall.

"Oh my, what a beautiful girl!" Chitose immadiately sat next to her and looked to her eyes with a ravishing look. He was handsome, his hair and eyes was brown. Those eyes! They easily fascinate any girl in front of him.

Sora became confused and a sudden flush spread over her face.

"Hey, Chitos-kun! Leave her alone!" said Kusanagi impatiently.

"I just wanted to give a good impression." he disappointedly stood up and went to the counter.

Sora's heart raced like crazy. She wasn't ready for this. Who are these new people? It seemed like they are familiar here too, but...

Suddenly a camera appeared in front of her face.

"Hello, Sora-chan. I'm Totsuka Tatara. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you or anything." he smiled at her friendly.

"Oh...hello..." Sora didn't know what to do "You...Are you a member of the Homra?"

"Of course!" the young man laughed a bit "And you? You don't seem to be a clan member, am I right?"

"No, I'm just a normal girl."

"And what happened to you? The others said that you was fainted on the street."

Memories came into her thoughts. The blues. The building. The dark. The animal-body of hers. They seemed like a dream now.

"I don't know. I...I was at home in our garden under my favourite cherry tree. I was reading a book. Maybe I have fallen asleep. When I ahve woken up I found myself in a crashed building. There were some strange men in blue uniform and with swords...they wanted to kill me...and I have run away... I thought this is just a dream, but..."

Totsuka was listening quietly and patiently. He let his camera down.

"I'm dreaming now, right?" Sora smiled at him unsettledly.

"I don't think so. But if you really dreaming, we will protect you. Okay?"

Sora felt comfortable near this guy. He was friendly, warm and his eyes were like they look through her soul. His smile was heartening.

"Hello, who are you again?" Shouhei and San-chan came to join the conversation with their dish in their hands.

"This is yours. Kusanagi-san sent it." Shouhei gave one bowl to the surprised girl.

"T-thank you."

"So, what's your name?"

"Sora."

"Where are you come from?" the two men asked some questions, and Sora answered them all. It was strange to speaking so free with unknown people. But they were kind. Sora was really amazed. These boys were acting like she is one of their friends. That was a good feeling.

During their conversation, Totsuka went to Kusanagi and said to him quietly "She is a nice girl, but she doesn't belong hereabauts."

"Yes, I know."

"I think she is a strain."

"A strain? How do you know that?"

"She said that men in blue uniform with swords wanted to kill her. That must have been the Scepter 4."

"Oh, my...how troublesome!" the man sighed and glanced at Sora, who was chatting with the two guys at the moment.

"What did Mikoto say?"

"Nothing. He let her stay for a while."

"That's good then."

"Why?"

"I have promised her, that we will protect her." smiled Totsuka innocently.

"Stupid. Why did you promise her something like that?" Kusanagi's voice became angry, but he calmed himself down "Then she is under your care. I don't promise something like that."

"Hey, don't sweat anything. It'll all work out somehow."

Suddenly Anna appeared on the stairs. She looked around, then ran to Totsuka and pulled his shirt.

"Good morning Anna! Was your night good?" Totsuka patted the little girl's head.

Anna nodded.

"Do you want to eat something?"

Nod.

"Then come with me." Totsuka and Anna has gone to the kitchen.

Kusanagi turned back to his work and sighed again. If the blues are included, the things become more troublesome. What kind of businnes has this girl with those guys? The Scepter 4 has the right to take Sora if she is a strain, but should the Homra protect her? They don't really know this girl yet. Maybe later...

"You know, Eric was in the same situation like you." said Chitose as he joined the others.

"Eric?" asked Sora.

"Yep. He is also a member of the clan. Fujishima has found him. He wanted to kill the king and Totsuka-san because his owners forced him to do that. But Fujishima stopped him, and Totsuka convinced the king about taking Eric in. So he became our friend."

"Friend, huh?" Yata, who was sitting farther, murmured with an angry expression. His relationship with Eric was a bit warlike.

"Um...I don't come with bad intention." said Sora half-heartedly.

The boys started laughing and the girl became really confused. What did she said? Something funny? She didn't thought.

Totsuka and Anna came back with their dish and started eating at one table. Totsuka smiled happily when he saw his comrades and Sora get along well.

"Hey, Anna-chan, what do you think about Sora?"

The little girl glanced at Sora and said it quietly "Her red is beautiful."

"Yes, yes, she has pretty eyes."

All of them spent the whole day in the bar. Sometimes San-chan and Shouhei went out for a few hours, but they were together all the times. Sora felt that being here is like heaven. Totsuka was sitting beside her, while was crooning a melody.

"Is it a song?" she asked after a short time.

"Yes. I have written it. Do you want to hear?"

Sora nodded.

Anna ran to them with a guitar in her tiny hands. She gave it to Totsuka.

"Oh my, Anna you are a good child!" Totsuka twanged some string, then started singing.

His voice was like an angel's. Sora gazed him with shining eyes. The song and the singer's voice were too beautiful together. The others stopped for a moment and listened to the music. They also loved Totsuka's songs. When the boy ended the song, Sora said:

"Totsuka, your voice is beautiful!"

"Thank you!" he smiled happily.

After that Shouhei and San-chan took a general leave. Some minutes later Kamamoto, Yata, Fujishima and Chitose too. Totsuka was still helping Kusanagi with the washing-up. Mikoto was out of the bar at the moment, and he took Anna with himself.

Sora felt herself tired. She was laying all day even so she was exhausted. These people and that lot of information that she got during this day was too much.

Suddenly Totsuka appeared in the door of the kitchen "Hey Sora! Kusanagi said that you can stay here tonight. Okay?"

"Again? I think it's uncomfortable for you..."

"Hey, hey, don't sweat it. Everything will work out somehow."

So the girl slept in the bar again. Kusanagi and Totsuka went home, Mikoto and Anna came back and went upstairs. Sora was surprised when she realised that the king and the little girl are living together.

"Maybe they sleep in one room?" she thought "It's strange."

Next day she woke up later and the others let her sleeping. When she opened her eyes there were just Kusanagi, Yata and Kamamoto in the bar.

"Good morning! Are you feel yourself better now?" asked Kusanagi with a smile, while he was preparing some food.

"Yes, more better." the girl returned the smile.

The bartender gave her the dish and went back to make some dessert. Suddenly Totsuka popped in and greeted loudly "Good morning everyone! The weather is nice, isn't it?"

"What's that?" asked Kamamoto with shining eyes, when he noticed two ice creams in his hands.

"I bought this for Sora." he smiled, then gave one of the ice creams to the girl.

"Oh my...thank you...um..." Sora became self-conscious. Two small red circle appeared on her cheeks. She didn't get it where is this sudden kindness come from.

"And us?" Yata and Kamamoto looked at him with disappointed expression.

"Oh, it's mine, sorry." Totsuka made an innocent face.

Yata and Kamamoto have an argue again, but Sora just smiled at them, like she already knows what will their next sentence be. Totsuka checked her wounds and gave her some painkiller. She was in a better condition than two days ago. Sitting was no problem for her anymore but she couldn't stand up yet. Her legs were still too weak.

Sora after a short time realized that she must stay here for longer than she first thought. But staying here was comfortable. And the others asked her to stay. Then, she will.

After three days she got her balance back and her legs became strong enough to endure her weight. Sora was able to stand up again. And she knew what it meant.

Fujishima arrived in an early hour, and he found the girl with the others at one table eating their breakfast.

"Can you walk now?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, finally." she smiled at him "So it's time for me to go."

"What?!" everyone looked at her in shock.

"What what?"

"Do you want to leave us?" asked Totsuka dejectedly.

"You have nowhere to go!" said Kamamoto.

The girl closed her mouth. That's true. But she can't stay here forever either. So it's better if she start looking for a flat or something. Maybe for a job first to collect some money. She is total penniless at the moment.

"But Kusanagi-san..."

"It's okay for me." the man with purple glasses shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we just have to ask King." Totsuka smiled misteriously.

"Hey, are you thinking about taking Sora in?" Yata suddenly raised his head.

"Yep, something like that."

"W-what?" asked Sora and Yata at once.

"That's not a bad idea." said Kamamoto.

"I'm agree too." Fujishima nodded.

"But I'm a girl! You only have male members..."

"And Anna-chan?" pointed Kusanagi at Anna.

"Don't be shy Sora-chan!" laughed Totsuka "If you have nowhere to go, we are always here. Go and join us!"

The girl became confused. She loved these people, she loved this place. But joining Homra, the most dangerous and famous gang in Shizume city was a bit scary. And what will the king say? Does he let her join? Having a weak female member would be uncomfortable. Or not? What should she say? Yes, or no?

The boys around the girl stared her with hopeful eyes, expecting Yata, who turned his face away and murmured something "Fuck, what's gotten into you guys?"

Sora sighed, then said quietly:

"Only if your king let me join."

The boys cheered at once. That was a surprise for her. She has never thought that her answer cause such happiness to them. But that was a good feeling.

"Um, Totsuka" Anna looked up to the blond boy with big cute eyes "Didn't you want to make a video-watching day?"

A smile appeared on Tostuka's face "My, Anna, you're so cute! Okay, let's make a video-watching day!"

"A what?" asked everyone at once.

"I planned it some days ago. We could watch the films that I have recorded with my old style camera. Sora haven't seen them yet. What do you think?"

"Okay. I want to see myself, it will be fun." said Kamamoto and the others nodded.

"Then, I'm going to prepare." Totsuka did as he said. Fast went and brought a lot records.

Kamamoto and Kusanagi wanted to got some popcorn or snack from the kitchen, but there weren't any.

"How troublesome. We need to take an errand and buy some." sighed Kusanagi.

"Then who will?" asked Kamamoto. The others remained silence.

"Me!" exclaimed Sora all of a sudden "Let me go and buy!"

"You?"

"I just want to go outside. Please!"

"But you don't even know the town!"

"Then someone come with me."

"Okay. Yata! Go and escort the lady!" pointed Kusanagi at him.

"W-what!?" he shouted and his face became red "Why m-me!?"

"Because you know the town's every little store. And you can protect her." Kusanagi made a waving move and Yata had no choice.

Sora and the guy with skateboard left the bar.

"Good luck, Yata-chan!" laughed the others.

Sora and Yata was already walking for minutes, when the girl opened her mouth to say something "Um, is it bothering you?"

"W-what?" Yata turned his head away because he wasn't able to speak with the girl face to face. His cheeks were red, but he looked so cute.

"That you have to come with me."

"N-no, i-it's o-okay..."

"Then, can I ask some questions?"

"O-of course."

"How has Homra born?"

Yata looked at her with surprise. He strached his head and started explain:

"Mikoto-san has chosen by the 'Slate', then he shared his powers with Kusanagi and Totsuka-san. They were only a king and two clansmen. After that, more members joined and they all became a clan. I'm a member too. Our name comes from the name of Kusanagi-san's bar. It was easy to call us like this."

"And what kind of powers do you have? I have never seen it before, so can you show me something?" Sora was staring at him with an inquiring look.

Yata became more confused. He was proud of his powers but to show it to a girl... He was too shy.

"Please!"

"Okay, o-okay! Just a little..." he reluctantly let his red aura infest his body. Sora jumped back in awe. She was staring the flames with widened eyes.

"Wow! This is real fire?" she started to reach him with her hand, but the aura suddenly disappeared.

"Y-yes, so don't touch it. It will b-burn you." Yata turned his face away and continued walking.

Sora went after him and a big smile appeared on her face. "He is so cute when he is embarassed." she thought. "And little." she started observing the boy's height and she realized that she is more taller than him.

"Hey Yata, how old are you?"

The skateboarder glanced at her with surprise, then fast looked at something else.

"18. Why?"

"It's nothing." she said, then thought "So he is older than me."

Yata has the feeling that the girl noticed his short height and that's why she asked him about his age. "I'm not a chilld!" he thought.

They went to a shop and bought a lot of snacks and popcorn. Sora was soulful and happy, Yata more embarassed. He wanted to escape from this situation because his face was red all the time and he couldn't even look at the girl's eyes.

"The others will be happy, we bought a lot!" laughed Sora childisly as she was waving her bags.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh come on! Be more hilarious!" said Sora and nudged the boy with her elbow.

"He-hey, d-don't do this p-please!" Yata's face blushed again.

As they were walking and talking with each other, they didn't noticed someone, who recognised them. Rather than, just Yata.

"Oh my, isn't that Mi~sa~ki?"

Yata stopped in that moment. His face became angry and his eyes were full with hatred. Sora has never seen him like this. They turned to the man who called Yata's name.

"Saruhiko!" Yata shouted it as he could kill him in any moment.

There was a boy in his teens in front of them. Sora's eyes widened in shock. He was wearing a blue uniform with a sword.

"And...you!?" Fushimi Saruhiko suddenly recognised the girl and the grin disappeared from his face.

"Eh...?" Yata realised that his former comrade was speaking to Sora "What? You know each other?"

"No! Don't take me! Go away!" Sora hid behind Yata and looked frightened.

"That's behind you..." Fushimi pointed at her with a cold glare, speaking to Yata "...is a dangerous strain. We were looking for her a long time. I have to take her into custody."

"No!" Sora screamed and grabbed Yata's back "Don't let him take me! I'm not dangerous!"

"Not dangerous, huh?" said Fushimi.

"I'm not! I have never hurt anyone!"

"Heh, and what's with the plaza in the centre? You killed a lot of innocent civilian."

"That wasn't me! I said: I have never killed anyone!"

Yata didn't know what to do or say. He just looked at Fushimi, then Sora, then Fushimi again.

"Hey, she is with Homra! You have no businnes with her, so go away!" said Yata. He decided to trust in Sora rather than his old friend.

"That's not so easy." grinned Fushimi.

"Then come and try take her! I will kick your ass into half if you touch her monkey!" Yata dropped his skateboard to the ground and stood on it with his left foot.

"You are as childish as always. Then, taste my power Mi~sa~ki. Fushimi battou. " he pulled out his sword and pointed at Yata with it.

"W-wait! No! Yata don't!" Sora realized the situation and wanted to grab the boy's arm to hold him back, but Yata was no more next to her. He jumped high with his skateboard and his flames was blazing around him. The other guy laughed and blue aura infested his sword.

"So the blues have powers too..." she thought frightened. That boy will hurt Yata. And everything because of Sora.

Fushimi swished in the direction of Yata, but he just hit the skateboard. The area around them became a red-blue disarray. Sora couldn't even see where her friend was within the flames, lights and shades.

"Enough!" she shouted as loud as she could "You can take me, just end this fight please!"

The blue aura disappeared, then the red too and Yata landed on the ground. He turned to Sora's way and stared at her in confusion.

"What did you say!?"

"I said, he can take me." Sora repeated it, then looked at the pleased Fushimi "Just leave Yata alone!"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Come with me strain."

"B-but Sora! No! I don't let it! I will protect you, no matter what...!" Yata couldn't agree with that and wanted to continue the fight, but Sora stepped next to him and gave him the bags.

"It's okay." said the girl. There was something in her eyes. Something, that said "It's just a trick. Get ready!"

Yata understood it. He was pretending angry when Sora let Fushimi buckling the handcuffs on her.

"Heh, good bye Mi~sa~ki!" Fushimi looked at the short guy with a disdainful look and started walking away with Sora. The girl glanced at Yata for a moment, then turned ahead.

The skateboarder got it. He suddenly lifted his skateboard up and hit the blue's head as strong as he could with it. Fushimi lost his balance and fell to his knees. His head was hardly hurt and pained like hell.

Yata grabbed Sora's arm and started running. They ran away from Fushimi. Both of them just thought about escaping but after a short time they felt tired and stopped by a corner.

"Huh, we have already overran him." Yata was pantig like Sora.

"Yeah..." Sora suddenly noticed that Yata was still holding her hand. The boy fast let it go and turned away with a blushing face.

"Thanks for saving me." said Sora and gave a weak smile.

"B-but...I don't get it...Are you really a strain?"

"No. I don't know what exactly is a strain, but no."

"Then what was Saru talking about?" he murmured to himself.

"Oh, you know him? Who is this Saruhiko?"

"...He...He is just a monkey." answered Yata after a short hesitation and started walking back to the bar.

Sora remained silent for a while and the boy too, but the skateboarder suddenly asked her:

"Who are you in the reality?"

The girl looked at him with a sad expression." Not the person whom you know now."

"T-then?"

"I was just a normal girl, in a normal family in a normal town. Then suddenly everything disappeared and it just left the memory. I have woken up in a world like this with kings, strains and another unbeliavable stuffs. I thought about it as a dream but...It don't seem to be a dream anymore. I don't know for sure who am I."

Yata remained silent. He didn't understand whatabout the girl was talking but tried hardly to get it.

"Can you promise me something?" Sora's voice became nervous.

"W-what?"

"Please keep today's events in secret!" she stared at him appealingly.

"O-okay, okay! Just don't look at me with those eyes!" his face blushed again and started waving his hands in front of his head.

Sora gratefully laughed and patted the boys hat so he became more embarassed. When they arrived, the others jumped to them and took the bags. "Yeah! Snacks!"

"How was the town?" asked Kusanagi.

"Beautiful. It's a paradise!" answered Sora soulfully.

"Heh, what's up Yata?" Bandou started teasing the short boy, but the skateboarder just turned away with red cheeks.

Totsuka was ready with the preparations so everyone could sit down and watch the film. They watched some old video and picture. That times the Homra had lot of fun. Sora was a bit envious. This place, these people...really are friends. And not just friends. More. Much more.

When the film ended Sora sighed:

"You all are so lucky."

"You are that too. You have found us, haven't you?" Totsuka gave her a big smile.

"Yes..." Sora shyly looked down with red cheeks. "I love you all."

"Then we will ask King when he arrives!"

The others cheered at once.

Mikoto arrived lately, but everyone was waiting for him in the bar. When he entered in, the guys looked at him and greeted him with shining eyes. He realized the change.

"What...?" he stopped and asked.

Sora stood up and quietly walked to him. Everyone kept silent. The girl stopped in front of him and stared up at him with a respectful look. The man was huge, strong and scary but warm and attractive at once. The female strain's throat was dry and her heart raced like crazy.

"I-I'm her because I want to join...I want to be one of the Homra and to be a clansmen of you..."

Mikoto looked down to the weak girl with a bored expression.

"Is that so?" he muttered.

Sora nodded. She was trembling like child while she was praying in her thoughts "Just let me in! Please!"

"Do you really want a female comrade?" Mikoto glanced at the others. They nodded at once.

The man sighed, then reached his right hand towards Sora. She was frozen like a stone and didn't make a move. Mikoto's hand was surrounded by flames.

"Shake hands with me." he said.

Sora stared at the fire, then thought "I have no choice..." She grabbed his hand and the flames danced to her body. A mark appeared on her left shoulder. It was a strange but a great feeling. The feeling of power.

Mikoto let her hand go and walked to the counter without a word. The guys started cheering and they ran to Sora to say congratulations.

"Ah...thank you, thank you..." she was a bit embarassed and didn't know what exactly happened but seeing their smiling face made her happy. Maybe she made a good choice.

"Smile!" said Totsuka as he made a picture with his camera.

Everyone celebrated. They ordered some drink and Fujishima brought his dog to the bar for Sora. The girl got excited when she saw the dog.

"That brat again..." sighed Kusanagi. His bar became a total mess again.

Mikoto went upstairs but Anna stayed down and sat on the sofa with a little smile on her face.

Yata was sitting on a chair and tried to hide his face. How great...a girl in the team. He has fear of the future because of this but Mikoto accepted the girl, so he can't do anything, just accept it too. He was really embarassed.

"Hey Yata..." Sora noticed the boy's strange behaviour and sat next to him.

The skateboarder winced, and his cheeks blushed again.

"W-what?"

"Are you resent because of me?"

"N-no! Really! I'm not...!"

"But you had a look on your face."

"Oh, it's just...it's just because I'm tired. That's all! Don't need to worry!"

"Is that so..." Sora didn't believe him. She already know (from Kamamoto) that Yata has problem with girls. Her presence was sure a problem.

"What do you wish milady?" asked Kusanagi as he noticed Sora by the counter.

"Just something soft drink."

"Oui, mademoiselle."

The night was fun to everyone, expect Yata but Sora couldn't make him happy. The boy was too embarassed to enjoy the time with the others. She felt pang of conscience because of that.

After the 'party' ended, the others went home and Kusanagi closed the bar. Sora layed down on the sofa and covered herself with a blanket. She touched the mark on her left shoulder. It was the symbol of Homra. The sign of the Red King, Suoh Mikoto.

"I'm really one of them..." she thought happily and fell asleep.

**So how was it? Please review! Thanks to everyone who read it! I will write soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The new member's short life

**Hello, again! Here is the third chapter! huh..I'm already tired.**

**To Ember21: Thanks for your review, it helped me a lot! I was so happy after I read it! **** I promise I will update as soon as I can.**

**This chap is shorter, but I hope you will like it!**

**Warning: I do NOT own K projekt and the characters, I only own my OC!**

**Sorry for grammar faliures or misspels! (I know, my english is horrible…)**

**Chapter 3: The new member's short life**

In the morning the first customer was Totsuka. He entered with a big smile on his face and said "Kusaji, Sora! Come, the others are already on the sports field! We are going to play baseball!"

"Now? Ah, those guys..." sighed Kusanagi.

"Do you know how to play baseball?" asked Sora in surprise.

"Of course. Call King and Anna-chan!"

Sora went upstairs and knocked on the door of the king. The answer was silence.

"Um...my king! Totsuka-san said that they are playing baseball. Please come!"

After a short silence the door opened and the king came out with a sigh. Anna was holding his right hand while she said "We come."

Mikoto, Anna and Sora joined to Totsuka and Kusanagi and went together to the sports field where the others were waiting.

Totsuka was filming the whole time. Sora was sitting beside Anna and cheering like a fan on a real match. The guys tried to show their best form in front of a girl, expect Yata who couldn't concentrate because of Sora's presence.

"Damn, I'm a fool...!" he scolded himself.

Chitose made a home run and after his win he went to Sora for praise. Of course she praised him.

They played three match. The guys were already tired but some of them decided to go to the town.

"We going back now. Who come with us?" asked Kusanagi.

Yata and Totsuka nodded, Mikoto and Anna went for a walk. The female strain chose Kusanagi and the bar. She also wanted to speak with Yata.

After they arrived, Kusanagi went to make some food for lunch and Totsuka helped him. Sora and Yata stayed alone. There was a long silence between them. Even the girl didn't know what to say.

"Hey Yata..." she glanced to his skateboard "Since when are you skateboarding?"

"Eh...? I don't know..." he looked down with red cheeks. " I was around 13-14 when I g-got it..."

"And you can make tricks?"

"O-of course..."

"Don't you want to show me some? I have never seen you skateboarding expect _that time_."

"B-but..."

"Please!" she looked at him with big eyes and he felt himself more embarassed.

"Okay, okay just don't make such face!"

He walked towards the door and Sora followed him outside. Yata was total confused but tried to forget the girl's presence. He stood on his skateboard and started rolling with it. Suddenly he jumped and turned over the skateboard under his legs in the air. It was an easy trick but Sora was amazed.

"Wow! Do more! Do more!"

Yata became more embarassed because of the praise. No one has praised him because of his skills in his life so far. He did more tricks and Sora watched him in amazement.

"How can you do this?" Sora was as excited as a child.

"T-the tricks?"

"Yes! When you jump and the skateboard don't fall down and you stay in the air!"

"It's easy, it's not that amazing..."

"To you maybe, but I never could do something like this."

Yata's cheeks was more red than before. He turned his face away and said "Let's go back."

Kusanagi looked up when the door opened. He made a questioning face when he realized that the customers are Yata and Sora.

"Where were you?"

"Outside." answered Yata shortly.

Kusanagi scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders and continued cleaning. Totsuka came immadiately helping him.

The others didn't returned, just Mikoto and Anna has coming back and went upstairs without a word. Kusanagi and Totsuka were ready with the cleaning and went home. Sora's day already ended.

She had a dream. She was in dark. It was cold. The girl looked around. Nothing. Then she noticed some shadow in the distance. They were Mikoto, Anna and Kusanagi. Her friends were walking away, they didn't realized her presence.

"Hey! I'm here!" she shouted.

Suddenly she heard a voice "There! The strain! Catch her!" She turned around and saw some blues running towards her. The girl's heart started racing, she felt panic. Sora started running after Mikoto and the others, while shouting "I'm here! Help me! Please! King! Kusanagi! Anna, please Anna! Can't you hear me!?" But she couldn't reach them and one of the blues grabbed her by her arm.

"No!" she screamed and suddenly sat up. She was in the bar. Sora panted hardly. With her left hand, she wiped her sweating forehead.

"Just a nightmare...just a nightmare..." she hid under the blanket and tried to calm herself down.

"Hey Sora, don't wanna come with us to the town?" asked Kamamoto one day later.

"What?" Yata jumped back in shock "Wait! Why she too?"

"Okay." Sora nodded. She was still ridden by fear and thought it's better to go out for a while.

Yata's head was red the whole time, while Kamamoto and Sora were talking and have fun. He felt himself eliminated. As if he would be air.

But not in the center. They first visited the game center because the short guy wanted to play with some videogames. When Yata was busy with playing, Kamamoto went with Sora to buy sandwich by a store. After that, they fast glimpsed at Yata who was still playing, then Kamamoto stopped by a restaurant. Sora laughed when the fat man ordered a lot of food.

"You are never on a full stomach, aren't you?"

"W-muhnm-hat?"

"Nothing." the girl chuckled.

They decided to go back soon, but suddenly Yata appeared with angry face.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind like that!" he was really peeved.

"Sorry, we just wanted to eat something."

"Tch..." the short boy turned away and started walking.

"W-wait! Yata-chan!" Sora ran after him, and Kamamoto slowly followed them with his dish in his hands.

Sora suddenly stopped. She felt something. Something is wrong. The girl looked around but she saw nothing than a lot of people, stores and other normal stuffs. But she had the feeling that someone was staring her.

"Oi, Yata-san, don't go back playing again!" Kamamoto grabbed his short friend by his collar and pulled him back from the game center's door.

"B-but I'm not done! I still wanted to play with another...!"

"Sora is waiting, don't act like a child in front of a girl!" Yata stopped because of Kamamoto's words.

"It's okay if he play, we have lot of time." smiled Sora, forgetting her bad feeling.

Yata cheered, then ran in and started playing again.

"It was a bad decision. We won't able to bring him out." Kamamoto sighed and scratched his head but Sora just laughed.

After an hour they managed to drag Yata out from the game center and they were on their way to go back to the bar. They was walking through the park at the moment. Sora had the bad feeling again. She looked around nervously. Someone staring her, that's sure. Suddenly the girl grabbed Yata's arm and stopped. The boy blushed and glanced at her "W-what i-is it?"

Sora didn't answer. She was still staring something. Yata looked in the same way and his eyes widened. He immadiately understood it. A blue.

"Oi, what's with you two?" Kamamoto stopped and looked back at them with a questioning face.

"Blues..." Yata said this word with all of his hatred.

Some men in blue uniform were walking towards them. Their hands were reposed on their swords.

"W-wait a minute! What?" Kamamoto glanced from one to another in surprise. They compassed them in a big circle.

"You bastards!" murmured Yata with angry face. He started shaking his fist towards them "Don't come any closer or I will kill you damn blues!"

"No! They come because of me! They will take me!" Sora hid behind the two men and looked at the blues in shock.

"Don't worry, we will protect you." said Yata to her and his aura infested his body.

"Members of the Red Clan!" one of the men (Kamo) lifted his voice. "We need to take that strain into custody! Don't make resistance or we will use force!"

"Heh, what are you thinking? You don't have the right to order me anything!" shouted Yata in response.

"Then, it can't be helped..." the blues pulled out their swords.

"Oi, what's going on? Who is a strain?" Kamamoto still didn't get it.

"I am! And they want to kill me!" screamed Sora frightenedly.

"Don't touch her morons!" Yata jumped on his skateboard and started a fight with Kamo and Domyouiji.

"Wha!" Kamamoto parried a blow, because Fuse attacked him, and he pushed Sora away to protect her. "Run!" he shouted.

Sora didn't think, just did what he said. She started running with full of her strength but Gotou got her road and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed while she wanted to push the man away. But he was still holding her.

"Sora!" Yata noticed that the girl is in trouble and immadiately left Kamo and Domyouiji behind to help her. But that was a mistake. He let his guard down and Eno managed to cut Yata's waist. The boy groaned and fell to the ground in pain.

Sora looked at him in fright. She saw as blood appeared on his white pullover. Her heart started racing, she screamed inside and out. "No! Leave him alone!" The girl didn't think, just did it. Her body turned into a wolf-dog-like beast, but she was much bigger than last time. The blues exclaimed in shock as they saw the three meter high strain looking down. Her fangs were sharp and big enough to crunch their head in an instant.

Yata and Kamamoto stared at her with widened eyes. They have never seen a beast like this. And this beast was Sora...the girl who was laughing with them a moment ago.

"What the...?!" Kamamoto didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

"Sora.." Yata remembered what the girl said, but he has never thought that she is...

The strain clashed her teeth in front of the blues and pushed away Eno and Gotou with her claws.

"Hidaka!" shouted Kamo and his comrade immadiately jumped towards the strain's back, making a slicing move with his sword.

Sora noticed him and turned to his way. She stood up on two leg and with her right paw easily hit him away. The man yelled as he flew away. He had luck, because he landed on a tree and sighed "Huh, I'm alive!"

"Uh...he-hello..." Domyouiji was standing in front of the beast now, but couldn't even make a move.

"Men! Make a barrier!" ordered Kamo and the others made a circle around Sora.

"Yata-san come! Get out of here!" Kamamoto helped his friend standing up.

"And leave Sora behind? No! We have to help her!" he wanted to continue the fight but the fat man grabbed his arm.

"You can't! Look at her and what is she doing! She will kill us too!"

"You're wrong! She is protecting us!"

The blues lifted up their swords and made a barrier around Sora. She wanted to broke it through but the electric current inside the barrier gave her shock.. The strain screamed in pain. She was writhing with agony, then she lost her senses and fell to the ground.

"No!" exclaimed Yata.

That was the last what she remembered.

**Thank you for all, who read it! I will update as soon as possible! Review! Please write review!**

**Next time Sora has to face with her powers and the Scepter 4…**


	4. Chapter 4: Scepter 4

**So here I am and the fourth chapter. Please write review or something! I want to know what do you think about this story!**

**I'm really trying to stay in character, but say if someone is too OC. And again: sorry for grammar faliures or misspels, english isn't my mother-language! :)**

**Warning: I do NOT own K-project, I only own my OC!**

**Chapter 4: Scepter 4**

It was cold and dark. Her head ached, her stomach groaned. She was hungry. Slowly she got back her senses and her eyes opened. Dark. Again.

She suddenly sat up and looked around with a frightened expression. This place...Something clanked. Her hands were in a handcuff. Sora's heart started beating hardly.

"No!" she panicked. What happened? Where is she right now? It's a dungeon? Or something worse? What will happen to her? They will sure kill her soon. That's her fate. But wait! What happened with Yata and Kamamoto? Have they been captured too?

"I hope they're well. If something happened to them because of me..." she was sitting curled up and staring at the locked door. A little light was coming in from outside. Maybe she will never be able to see the sun anymore.

As she was thinking in a depressing mood, steps came closer to her cell. She started listening. Yes, footsteps. Someone is coming.

She felt panic, her heart stopped for a moment when an unknown man opened the door. He was tall, his hair and eyes were deep blue and he was wearing glasses and blue uniform. And a sword...

"Good morning!" smiled the man.

"What...?" she thought. How absurd that smile is in a situation like this! What does he want? She looked at him while she was trembling. Sora couldn't even response.

"Oh, my. Are you scared of me?" asked the man still smiling.

Sora didn't answer, just gulped.

"Is that so..." the man chuckled, then stepped closer.

Sora moved away a little. If that man come too close, she will protect herself, no matter what.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Munakata Reisi, the captain of Scepter 4, the Fourth and the Blue King."

"A king?" she thought. Then he is someone like Mikoto. A 'human' who is more stronger than her.

"I'm not here to harm you. May I ask your name?"

The girl stared him for a moment while she was thinking about an escape, but her chances were zero. This man is strange, cold and his whole appearance is like...he is like a snake.

"Sora..." she answered mistrustfully.

"Then Sora" he started "Do you know what have you done so far?"

The female strain shook her head.

"Let me explain. You have destroyed a plaza in the centre and you nearly killed my special squad."

"I haven't destroyed anything!" resisted Sora. She accepted the second statement because it was true.

"And as the reports said, your ability is to turning into a huge wolf-like beast. That's very dangerous, you know?"

"I'm not a strain! I don't even know what's that! This world is full of with these strange stuffs! I had enough!"

"What do you mean by 'this world'?" asked Munakata with a questioning face.

"T-this world? I don't know...I came from a different world where kings, strains don't exist."

"From a different world?" Munakata raised his eyebrow. What if...? That light from earlier. Maybe that was a gate between two worlds? That could happen sometimes. He heard about it somewhere.

"And you came with bad intention?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not!"

"Hm...that's enough for today." he turned around and walked out.

"Wait!" she straightened herself as she asked "How long will I be locked?"

"For long."

"But I don't want to be in a dark place like this! I want to go out!"

"I will think about it. Good bye!" after the man left, the door closed and locked again.

Sora was trembling in fear. That snake! And that smile! Like he know her every single movement and thought. This man was so scary. She wanted to go back to her friends. Her friends, her clan, her king. Mikoto...the king will sure come and save her. That's it! They will come and these blue idiots will be kicked out from here! Just wait!

But the time passed and nothing happened. She started loosing her hope. When will the others come?

Two days passed. She was still in her cell. Sometimes a guardian came and gave her food, but that was all. When she asked something the man didn't answered. How rude!

On the third day, she already lost her hope. The others don't come. They won't save her. She was laying and almost sleeping when she heard familiar footsteps from outside. Sora immadiately sat up.

The door opened and the strain could see the snake-like man in front of her. Munakata Reisi.

"Good day, Sora-kun!" this time he greeted the girl with a serious face.

"Good day..." she growled. Who call this a good day? But the king didn't considered it.

"Last days I have found some old books about what happened with you. It was as I thought. The light from earlier was a gate between the world of yours and ours. It pulled you into this world with force. This is really rare, but it happens fifthy yearly. "

"What...?" she gulped. "But that isn't explain my strange powers."

"When an outsider arrives here, it could get powers that exist in our world. In your case it happened to be a strain power."

"What is a strain? Please explain it already!"

"Strains are people who born with supernatural powers. They all have their own ability without any king. You had your powers before joining Homra, haven't you?"

"Yes..." she answered. How does he know about her relationship with Homra?!

"There is an another strain in Homra expect you."

"Who?" she glanced at the man in surprise. Another strain? She didn't even know about it!

"Kushina Anna."

"Anna-chan?" she was really confused. Anna is a strain? They never told her that. Nor Anna either.

"But this isn't whatabout I wanted to talk with you. Well, Sora. Because you said you haven't got bad intentions and you didn't want to be in a dark place like this, I have an offer."

"An offer?" her eyes started shining. She do everything just let her out!

"You can join to Scepter 4." the answer hit her. What!? Her heart beated faster and faster. Joining to Scepter 4. What that means? She have to betray Homra. No.

She wasn't be able to do that. Mikoto...the red clan...her friends...

"Are you refuse?" asked Munakata, as he saw the hesitation of the girl.

"Maybe...I don't want to betray Homra. They have taken me in and became my family."

"Yes, but they couldn't handle your powers. Their clan is like a bomb that could explode in any moment. Your presence there is dangerous too. What do you think, what if you transform into a beast again and hurt on of them?"

His words stopped her heart. No! She never! Sora couldn't even imagine that she would hurt someone of her friends. Nor Yata, Kamamoto, Kusanagi, Anna, Totsuka...They are too precisious to her.

"And what can you do with me?" she asked.

"I have this." Munakata raised up a thin bracelet. "This can stop your power if you accept mine."

"Sure?" she was still doubtful.

"Sure."

What should she do? Yes or no? What will the others say? They will undertsand it, right? They are her friends afterall. And her only chance to escape from here is...joining.

"If I join, what will be my duty?"

"Same as the others. I will assign you to someone first. Well? Do you join or not? Decide!"

Sora's thoughts was running wildly. Decision time.

"Okay...I accept your offer." she said it directly, because Sora didn't want to say: join. That's too painful.

"I'm happy to hear that. Here you go." Munakata smiled and buckled the bracelet around her right wrist. He also opened the handcuff.

"I'm free!" she thought happily.

"And know?" Sora asked.

"You get a new uniform and a room in the women's dormitory." Munakata leaded the girl out from the dungeon. They went upstairs where she saw a lot of blue men doing their works.

"They aren't scary at all..." thought Sora. Why was she so frightened when she first met them?

On the first floor, the king went to a dressing- room and gave her a uniform for women. Then he was waiting outside while she was changing clothes. She became a bit nervous of the short skirt.

"What kind of uniform is this!?" she thought.

The king knocked the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes!" answered Sora.

The man stepped in and took a pleasant look on the girl. She looked good in the uniform. Sora became shy. Small red circles appeared on her cheeks.

"U-um...is there anything else I have to do?"

"Of course. Take your sword." Munakata hold out a sword to her.

"It's mine?" she stared at it in awe.

"I usually give it during entrance ceremony, but this will also do it. Kneel down."

"O-okay..." Sora immadiately kneeled down. Her heart raced like crazy again. What will happen? So is this an entrance ceremony? Or something like that?

"Sora. You vow that you will protect order and justice and accept me, Munakata Reisi as your king. This sword is the proof of this vow. Are you ready to face with your new life?"

"I'm ready." said the girl while she was looking at him. She tried to look like confident.

"Then take this sword and be part of the Scepter 4." Munakata put the sword to her right and left shoulder, then hold it out.

Sora glanced at him. His eyes said: take it! Her hands grabbed it and in that moment blue light infested her body. The king's power filled her up. It was not the same as Mikoto's. The feeling of this power was different...

Munakata let go the sword and smiled at her pleasantly.

"Welcome by us!"

"Oh...thank you." she replied. The girl was too confused to think or say something more.

"Then, next comes your comrades. I have said it earlier that I want to assign you to someone." he went out and Sora followed him, while she was stringing up her sword to her belt.

"Y-yes. I'm a newcomer, so I think it would be also a newcomer, right?"

"Newcomer under a newcomer is like a case of blind leading a blind." he answered as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh...right..."

As they was going to downstairs, Kamo, Hidaka and Enomoto was going up. They exclaimed right in the moment when they saw Sora.

"Sir! Sir! This is the...!"

"I know. Calm down."

"But Captain, did you let her out? She is dangerous!"

"Yes, she is free now and not dangerous. As you see, Sora is a comrade of yours." Munakata smiled at them innocently.

"What?" the three men stared at him in awe, then they looked at Sora. They couldn't imagine why let the captain this girl out from the dungeon if she is a beast!

"Fushimi-kun!" the king noticed his favourite clan member walking away near to them and called him.

"Tch." the boy clicked his tongue and turney to him with an annoyed face. "What is it?"

"I'm entrusting Sora to you. From now on you two are working together. Fushimi teach Sora everything about us, swordsmanship and rules."

"What!?" he exclamied disgustfully. "Why me!?"

Sora started panicking again. No! To this boy? To the one who has fought with Yata and wanted to take her! That arrogant, gloomy, grinning monkey? (Yata would say this too.)

No way!

"You are one of the best and I know if something bad happens, you will handle it, right?" smiled Munakata at him.

Fushimi was angry because of him. He has enough work and now he has to babysit a girl? And on top of that a strain who has relationship with the Homra and Misaki. What is Munakata thinking? Is he trying to tease him? But he had no other choice. That's the king's order.

"Tch." he turned away disdainfully. "I don't take responsibility because of her."

"Well, you don't have to." nodded Munakata, then left with a big smile.

Hidaka, Kamo and Eno glanced at Sora with a pitier look. They know Fushimi's attitude. It was worse than anything. Even the special squad was scared of this guy. How will Sora be able to endure him?

They fast went farther to avoid Fushimi's angry expressions.

"Shit, why me?" he murmured with annoyance.

Sora didn't know what to do so she just stood beside him and kept silent. What will be the next move?

"Tch, come with me." Fushimi suddenly turned away and started walking through the hallway.

"Um...okay." Sora immadiately ran after him. This guy is really scary. As if his cold eyes could easily kill her in any moment.

Fushimi showed around, explained some things about the dormitories and the headquarters, the work they are doing and so on. Everything, just that girl couldn't ask a thing! After he showed every place, they started walking back. The boy put his hands to his pockets while asked "And where did you left Misaki~?"

"I think he is in the bar now..." answered Sora half-heartedly. She felt irony in his words.

"So they don't search you." he smiled disdainfully.

"That's not it!" his words hit Sora. She has thought about it earlier. The others didn't come to save her.

"Then?"

"I don't know, but it's sure because of your king."

"And yours. Or not?"

"Yes, he is mine too..." Sora turned her face away. She felt herself like a traitor.

"Heh, and how did he convince you?" Fushimi teased her with a big grin on his face.

"He didn't convince me. I just...I had no other choice."

"How pathetic. But that's true, a beast like you isn't for punks like those in Homra."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sora became angry and lifted her voice to warn him.

"Maybe~"

"Will you always be this rude?"

"I guess. I hate people."

"Yes, I had already noticed it." Sora looked at him and observed Fushimi's pleasant expression. Sora's head was already red. She wanted to kick his ass badly. This guy is more than annoying...!

Sora decided that she will make hard time for this guy. Just wait and see! She will pay everything back!

They suddenly noticed the lietuenant as she walked towards them with a lot of paper in her hands.

"Fushimi!" she called the boy and when she reached them, she gave the papers to him. "Hidaka, Gotou and Fuse have written the reports. Check them." the woman ordered, then left without a word.

"Yes, ma'am." murmured Fushimi in a cold manner.

"What are these?" asked Sora as she looked down to the papers.

"What do you think? Reports, you brat." he answered disdainfully and started walking back to the Control Room.

"Whaaat?" Sora clenched her fists and ran after him. "What was it again?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you call me!? I'm not a brat you monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey either Sorazoyashii." Fushimi grinned as he enjoyed teasing her.

"You...!" Sora exclaimed with wrath. That was too much, she surely going to kick him out on a window! (_Sorazoyashii has a meaning of two coloured in my language, in english maybe it means something else, I don't know...sorry_ :)

"Hey, you are too loud Sorazoyashii."

"Shut up monkey!"

"You mustn't say me shut up because I'm your superior. Have you forgotten it?" he smiled at her like he know that he already won this fight.

Sora closed her mouth but her expression told him "I will kill you once in my life, that's sure!"

He was pleased with her reaction, because he found it very funny.

Fushimi put the papers on a desk and sat down to a chair. In front of him was a gray laptop and he started typing while he was holding a paper and reading it.

Sora wanted to say some rude words, but she couldn't. Fushimi had right. If she act like a child, or a beast, she will never be able to escape. She must hold back her emoitons and shut her mouth up.. That's her challenge right now.

She stared him for a few seconds but it was already awkward so she sat down to a chair next to him and looked at the papers. The boy acted as if her presence would be air.

"Um...and what should I do?" she asked after a long silence.

"Just watch something and shut your mouth up." he replied but didn't look up.

So she just watched him and how he was working in silence and thought about her friends in Homra. Sora felt homesickness. Where is Yata and Kamamoto now? And Kusanagi? Anna, Mikoto, Totsuka? Totsuka...his kindness was a treasure. This guy, this monkey in front of her is Totsuka's total contrast.

The girl wanted to go back to them more than before. This place here...was cold.

Yata was worried and nervous during the two days while Sora was in the dungeon of Scepter 4.

When they rushed into the bar after the incident, the others immadiately stood up and wanted to go rescue her, but when they heard from Kamamoto about Sora, they exclaimed at once:

"That big!?"

"It's true!" Kamamoto explained the whole situation and Yata had to agree with it.

"C'mon guys, go and save her!" Yata tried to shake them up, but Kusanagi just sighed.

"Mikoto isn't here, so I don't intend to make a fight between us and the blues."

"But Kusanagi-san...!" Yata tried to convince him, but Kusanagi refused everything.

"You are heartless! Sora is one of us!" the short boy was shouting for seconds but no one moved.

They imagined the incident and started losing their faiths in Sora. A beast. A strain. And Yata was aware of it.

"Yata." Totsuka sat down next to him and gave a heartening smile. "I miss her too."

"But you don't do anything either. She is captured by the blues. She needs us..." Yata's cheeks became red but he felt disappointment because of his comrades.

"Don't worry, I think she is safe now."

**I know the part where Sora and Munakata is talking about the 'other world' could be strange, but I decided that Sora will be a girl from an other world, where kings and others don't exist. This doesn't belongs to K-project universe, it's just popped into my head. **

**Thanks for all, who read it! please write review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fushimi Saruhiko

**Hello again! **** Here is the next chapter. I decided to update every week on Thursday, but sorry if I'm late. **

**Now Sora has to face with the secret around Fushimi's past and find out the truth… I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please write something about what do you think about this story. (comment, criticism, anything…)!**

**Warning: I do NOT own K-project, I only own my OC! (In this chap a new OC appears (Tsubaki), she isn't from K-universe, but she is just an OC!)**

**Sorry for grammar faliures or misspells!**

**5. Chapter: Fushimi Saruhiko**

After Sora left, Fushimi glanced at the clock. He wasn't ready with his work, so he stayed and continued the paperwork. Meanwhile he was thinking about today's events.

"That girl is just a child who didn't want to become a member. Why did the captain take her in? He is an idiot. Entrust her to me was also more than nonsense. Why me? I don't want to listen to her snivel. And on top of that, she is from Homra. Maybe this is a warning from the captain? Or a revenge because I never play chess or card game with him? What a mess..."

Sora was going through the corridor while was thinking about the same. Her first day was not a succes. And that guy made her really angry. If the second day will be like this, she decide to left without a word. Or is it possible at all? That snake man would bring her back for sure.

She looked at her key that she got at the reception. There was a number on it. Her room is on the third floor. Cool... What kind of room will it be?

The girl searched for it for a short time until she found it. With a big sigh, she opened the door and entered. It was a quite large room with a bed, desk, chair and a wardrobe. The window was also big, so a lot light came in from outside. The colours of the room was light blue and white. Not so happy, but endurable.

"I don't think I need a wardrobe. I haven't got any clothes." she thought as she walked to the wardrobe and opened it. To her surprise there were many clothes in it.

"How...?" Sora looked at them in surprise, then noticed a paper on one of them. There was a message on it:

'I think you will need these. Please use them. Munakata."

"Oh..." Sora felt guilty conscience about what she thought about the captain earlier. He is not that bad afterall.

She observed some of the new clothes and chose a nightdress for sleeping. It's strange...

She fast had a shower, then went to bed. It's strange...more than she first thought. The air here isn't that comfortable like in Homra. After a short time her eyes closed and she had fallen asleep.

In the early morning Sora was late. She was still sleeping and Fushimi didn't know what the girl is thinking. Being late on the second day. Is she really that negligent? Munakata ordered him to teach the girl swordsmanship first. Cool...

When the girl was still in her bed and he was total annoyed, he asked the lietuenant to wake her up because he can't wait anymore and going to the women's dormitory wasn't allowed to men.

Awashima immadiately went up to the stairs. She was curious, who is that girl in the reality, and wanted to find out that the rumours about her is true or not.

She knocked on Sora's door and waited. No response. She entered. The girl was still sleeping in her bed.

"Sora! Sora wake up already!" Awashima shook the girl's shoulder. (She has known her name from Fushimi.)

"Just a sec Izumo..." Sora muttered, but didn't open her eyes.

"Ah...?" the women froze. Izumo? She mean...Kusanagi Izumo? She gotten more curious and started shaking the girl intensively.

"Wake up! Fushimi-kun is waiting for you!"

Sora opened her eyes. There was a blond woman in front of her. She wore blue uniform.

"Oh...Who are you?" she asked in surprise still half-consicous.

"Finally!" the woman streched her body and folded her arms. " I'm Awashima Seri, the king's lietuenant. I'm here to wake you up. In Scepter 4 the beginning of our job is six o'clock. Don't you know?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Sora immadiately jumped out from bed and ran to her wardrobe.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know..."

"Didn't Fushimi-kun tell you about it?"

"No...he didn't say anything. Maybe I shouldn't say something like this, but he is an annoying shit-kicker."

Awashima chuckled.

"Don't say this in front of him, but it's true."

Sora smiled at her, then fast took out her uniform. This woman was nice. She liked her.

"Oh, can I ask something?" asked the lietuenant as she was on her way to go out.

"O-of course."

"How do you know Kusanagi Izumo?"

The question surprised her. And how does this woman know that she know him?

"Izumo-san? I lived in his bar for a while with Homra before I joined Scepter 4. He was the one who has woken me up every morning. " she answered.

The lietuenant looked at her in awe. So this girl is one of Homra? Could that be...?

"Umm...I said something wrong?"

"No, no. Change clothes and go to work. See you later!" the woman fast went out with a forced smile on her face.

Sora didn't know what was her problem, but she felt discomfort about it. She put on her uniform and ran down to the first floor, through the door that separated the main building and the women's dormitory.

She bumped into Fushimi. He seemed angry.

"Oh...umm...good morning..." she tried to greet him but he scolded her right in the moment:

"Good morning!? Good evening already Sorazoyashii! I was waiting an hour for you! What the hell do you think? This is a serious organisation, not a playing garden for children!"

"Sorry, sorry! I get it now!" Sora didn't refuse because she knew it's true that this was her mistake.

"First lesson: wake up early!" Fushimi turned away with cold eyes and started walking through the corridor.

"Yes, Sir..." she murmured as she ran after him. The second day isn't that good either.

"What will we do?" Sora asked half-heartedly.

"Practice swordsmanship." that was the short reply.

"Cool..." she thought. The girl glanced at her sword. It will be hard to learn how to use this dangerous thing. Is it really needed?

They went into the dojo. Sora looked around like a child who is observing the world. Fushimi threw her a bamboo sword. The strain caught it and looked at it like she don't know what is this thing in her hands.

"These are bamboo swords. We use them to practice." he explained in an annoyed way.

"Okay, I'm not that stupid." she mumbled.

"I teach you how to concentrate your power into the sword first. Without it your swordsmanship is nonsense. Can you do it?"

"Um...and how? Don't you show it to me?"

"Tch. Stupid." murmured Fushimi and let his blue aura infest his sword.

Sora watched it in awe, then tried it herself. Her blue aura was a bit uncertain and it was lighting around her, not her bamboo sword.

"Don't light up yourself, just the sword Sorazoyashii!"

"I'm trying!" she concentrated on her sword. The blue aura slowly enfolded it and she sighed exhaustedly.

"I did it! I did it!" Sora was happy to see her hard work's fruit, but Fushimi just gave her a bored expression.

"Finally. I have waited years already."

"Don't say that! What's next?"

"Keep your power in the sword. I show you some movement. First is..." Fushimi raised his own sword and showed beginner movements.

Sora tried to imitate them but her moving was hesitating and incorrect. The boy teased her all the time and kicked her leg when she stepped in the wrong way or hit her arm with his sword if she made a wrong movement.

"It hurts! Stop it!" Sora had enough and yelled with an angry tone. Fushimi just chuckled and grinned at her with a disdainful look.

"Then do it in the right way. My duty is to teach you, not to cherish."

"You damn monkey...!"

"Lietuenant Awashima is more cruel than me, so be happy and don't provoke your teacher Sorazoyashii!"

"How are you doing?" suddenly Munakata entered in and both of them froze in that moment.

"Captain?" Fushimi glanced at him with a questioning look. "Why are you here?"

"I just decided to take a walk and look how things are going. Is Sora-kun doing well?" the man looked at the girl with a big smile.

"Yes, Captain!" she wanted to salute, but the snake man waved his hand in order to say her, there is no reason for salutating.

"Don't you have your own work?" Fushimi clicked his tongue. The king's presence irritated him. Munakata's smiling face was like he is laughing at him.

"I do have." the king chuckled, then turned away. "Sorry, for the interruption." he went out without making a noise.

….

Sora was exhausted after the first lesson. It was longer than she first expected. Fushimi sent her to have lunch but himself didn't come. The girl felt herself a bit relieved about it. A few minutes without his arrogant attitude was like heaven.

When she looked around to choose a table, a boy started waving his right hand towards her.

She walked to him without thinking. His face was familiar but she didn't know where has she seen him.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sora-chan, right?" the boy pointed at the seat beside him with a friendly smile on his face. Sora sat down and put her plate on the table.

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm Hidaka Akira from the special unit." the man introduced himself and started observing her.

"You are not that scary like before. Do you remember me?"

Sora suddenly got back her memories. This man is the one whom she almost killed when the blues attacked her and Yata and Kamamoto in the town.

"Y-yes! Sorry for that earlier!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." he smiled again.

"She taught you how to fly, Hidaka. Don't be stupid. She was close to kill you." said a man beside him.

Sora and Hidaka looked at him, but he continued eating.

"You shouldn't say that Fuse! It was just a misunderstanding." answered Hidaka.

"A misunderstanding, huh?" chuckled Gotou, who was in front of Fuse on the other side of the table.

"No, it was really my fault." said Sora with a shy look. "Sorry, but in that situation I thought that you want to kill my friends."

"Your friends?" asked Enomoto surprisedly. He was sitting in front of Sora.

"Thinking about it, what's your relationship with Homra?" Benzai raised his head and joined the conversation.

Everyone looked at her with a curious look. She became confused. What's with that look? Will her answer change anything?

"I was a member of Homra, why?"

Their faces immadiately changed. They also stopped eating.

"W-what?"she looked at them from one to one, but no one answered.

"Eh, nothing, nothing. Just everyone knows that the Homra and Scepter 4 is natural enemies." Hidaka broke the uncomfortable silence with a forced laugh.

"Ah, is that so..." Sora started eating. She knew that the others were hiding something from her. But what could be that?

"And how are you going with Fushimi-san?" asked Eno.

"I want to kick his ass badly." her short answer was full with her rage and the boys started laughing.

"How harsh." Hidaka patted her shoulder while was laughing.

"That's the truth. How can you endure him?"

"There is no way to endure, rather we just avoid him." replied Fuse.

The others laughed again.

"How strange..." thought Sora. "They are nice to me..."

After lunch she had to go back practicing with her gloomy teacher who has gone somewhere.

Hidaka went with her and apologised because of his friends:

"Sorry, they didn't want to hurt you. They are too curious sometimes..."

"It's fine, and I was the one who wanted to kill them anyway. Their attitude is natural." Sora forced a smile.

"Hey, Sorazoyashii! How long do you think I should waiting?" Fushimi's teasing voice came behind them.

"I'm coming." answered the girl with annoyed face, then turned to Hidaka. "Sorry, but I have to go. See ya later."

"Yeah, see you...!" Hidaka looked after her for a long time and watched as the girl joined to the scary Fushimi and they started walking towards the dojo.

"You are popular girly." said Fushimi with a rude grin.

"Shut up. They are more kind than you." mumbled the female strain.

They practiced till five o'clock. Sora's movements were still wrong sometimes and Fushimi became really annoyed. Making paperwork is heaven according to teaching a girl who can't even make easy moves in the right way!

Sora touched her back. It was hurting. Her arms were also tired, so she asked the boy to end the practice today.

"Finally!" Fushimi left the girl without any order and went to the men's dormitory. He had enough about today.

…

Next day: Teacher. Paperwork. Hell. These three words described the whole day. Sora and Fushimi got a lot of reports and their duty was to check them.

"Those idiots..." murmured the boy, as he was typing on the laptop. Sora sat on the other side of the table and watched him working. That monkey ordered her to sit and watch, so she did it.

"But his duty is my duty as well, or not? Munakata said that we are working partners. Then I must do something! I can't sit and watch all day!" she had these thoughts and suddenly stood up. Sora grabbed some of the papers and with those she sat down to another laptop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fushimi glanced at her with cold eyes.

"I will help you. You are my teacher, so you mustn't let me just sit and watch! Give me tasks!"

"That's troublesome. Give them back. You don't know how to check a report anyway."

"I want to try it. Just these few reports. Okay?"

"No. Give them back."

"Shut up monkey!" she was confident and without obey him, she started typing.

"Idiot." Fushimi sighed and continued his work. If that girl want it, then do it. But it also means that he must do some extra work because he have to check those what Sora 'checked'.

They remained in silent for a while. Sora was slower than Fushimi, but as she was typing she observed how the other members are writing. The best was Domyouiji's report.

"What the...?" she blinked again and again. In the paper were short sentences with little graphics and comments. Domyouiji hated writing in a formal way, so he easily drew some picture to represent his thoughts. Fushimi was always angry when he read his reports and usually Hidaka redid it.

But for Sora it was easy to translate it. Like a child's diary. After she finished all, she looked to Fushimi's way. The boy was still working. The girl stood up and took another reports. Fushimi didn't give even a look so she continued the work she had started.

"Even if he is a badass, he don't refuse my help." thought the strain.

They could hear footsteps and a minute later they saw Munakata as he walked through the corridor with a smiling face. His way of walking was majestical and confident at once. Awashima followed him with a tablet in her hands as she was reporting an incident to him.

The king glanced at the two by the tables and gave them a pleasant smile, then looked forward and said some words to the lietuenant. "Well done Awashima-kun."

Sora watched the king with mistrustful eyes. That smiling snake...

After they finished everything, Fushimi stood up and ordered:

"Go to the dojo. I will be there in a minute."

Sora nodded and went to the hallway. She bumped into Hidaka.

"Oh my, Sora-chan!" he seemed happy.

"Hello Hidaka. Where are you going? Do you have something to do?" she asked.

"Nothing, I guess. And you going to the dojo, right? Can I escort you?"

"Please. I hate being alone." Sora smiled at him with grateful eyes.

They walked through the corridor beside each other. The girl was a bit relieved. Hidaka was the only one whom she liked in Scepter 4. She thought about being friends with him. That's a crazy idea because her plan was escape from here as soon as possible. She don't have time for chasing friends!

"But he is really nice..." thought the girl.

"Is anything wrong, Sora-chan?" asked Hidaka with a worried look on his face.

"No, nothing. I'm tired, that's all. But I want to ask some questions."

"I answer anything what you want. So?"

"What is the hierarchie here?"

"Oh, that's easy. The most powerful and honorable is our king. Then come the lietuenant and...Fushimi-san. We don't know why, but the captain has given him a high position although he is very young. I work here for a long time and I'm more elder than him even so I'm his subordinate. This is weird, I think. But under Fushimi-san we, the special unit comes."

"How old he is?"

"Fushimi-san? I don't know exactly. He is 17 or 18, I guess."

"And you?

"I'm 20. And you?" Hidaka smiled at her while imitated her question.

"17."

"Wow, so young!"

They arrived to the dojo. Sora looked around. There were another men but she didn't see Fushimi.

"So he is late. That's rare!" chuckled Hidaka.

"No, I think he hates me and doesn't want to spend too much time with me." sighed Sora.

"Don't worry, he hates everyone. If he said anything, don't listen to him. His attitude is a bit...you know..."

"Yes, I know..." the two looked to each other, then suddenly both of them started laughing.

"And when you make a mistake he is looking at you like this!" Hidaka imitated Fushimi and narrowed his eyes while he was frowning his eyebrows.

"And if you say something to him, he clicks his tongue!" Sora started clicking her tongue like Fushimi.

They laughed again.

"Hey you two!" a cold voice interrupted their funny talking. They froze at once. "If you ended fooling around, go to work!"

They turned around and faced with an angry Fushimi in front of them.

"Ahhaha, hello Fushimi-san!" Hidaka let out a forced laugh but the young boy's killer look shut him up.

"Get lost." he ordered.

"Y-yes..." Hidaka had no choice, but before leaving he turned to Sora and forced a smile."See you later! Good luck...!"

"See you..." Sora looked after him disappointedly. She didn't want to stay alone with Fushimi.

"C'mon Sorazoyashii, we don't have time for crying." the boy throw her a bamboo sword.

"Who is gonna crying...?" she murmured.

…

Sora closed the door behind her and sighed exhaustedly. This day took all of her energy. She fast had a bath, changed clothes and without any word she leaned to her bed. Her eyes was staring at the ceiling. This silence...is so peaceful.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. The strain sat up and looked towards the door with questioning eyes. Now what?

"Come in."

Three woman entered into the room. The first was a girl with light brown hair and shining blue eyes.

"Sora-chaaaan~!" the girl jumped next to her and klapped with her hands. "Welcome~!"

"W-what...?" Sora just blinked at them.

"Tsubaki-kun calm down, please!" Awashima was the second.

"Lietuenant!" the strain immadiately stood up and started salutating, but the other girl just laughed.

"No need for salutating Sora-kun." the woman smiled at her friendly.

Another short girl with glasses appeared behind the lietuenant. She looked at Sora a bit shyly and half-heartedly.

"Um...hello Sora-chan!" she murmured.

"He-hello...why are you all here?" asked Sora while looking from one to another.

"We wanted to welcome you, since you joined us. You are a newcomer and you don't have any friends." explained Awashima.

"Yep! I'm Tsubaki from the same floor as you!" cheered the brown haired girl.

"I'm Yoshino..." said the small girl quietly. She nervously twiddled her short hair's end.

"Oh...hello..." Sora awkwardly looked at them. This sudden appereance surprised her.

"Look, we brought some snacks and sweets!" Tsubaki raised up a big bowl full with food.

"Wha...!" thre strain slowly accepted the bowl and placed it to the bedside table.

"Now tell us about your first experiences!" the cheerful girl seated her on her bed and continued asking. "How was your first two day? Did you eat well? Do you like your room? Why didn't you speak with the other girls?"

"Enough Tsubaki! She can't even breath if you ask too much question." Awashima stopped her and sat down next to them.

"So how was your first two day?" the eldest woman repeated Tsubaki's first question.

"It was demanding, but not that bad."

"And can you get used to our live?" asked Tsubaki.

"Not really. I can't wake up so early."

Tsubaki laughed.

"I'm also always late, don't worry!"

"Where do you work? At the general affairs? Or with the swordsman troops...?" Yoshino's voice was so quiet, they couldn't hear it well.

"Neither of them, she is still learning under Fushimi-kun as a beginner." Awashima explained to the short girl.

"Fushimi-san?" Yoshino leaned back with a disgustful face. "Poor Sora!"

"Yeah, he is a bit hateful," sighed Sora.

"Don't listen to him if he says something bad to you. His attitude is always like this," stated Awashima.

"As espected of a former Homra member! He can't do anything just hate everyone and clicking his tongue," Tsubaki grimaced while saying this.

"What?" Sora raised her head and looked at the brunette with widened eyes. "What did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"That former member thing!"

"Eh, you don't know?" Tsubaki made a surprised face.

Awashima wanted to stop the girl but she said it out before the woman could do it.

"He was a member of the Homra before joining us."

Sora widened her eyes more than she first did. Her heart thumbed. What? A former Homra member by Scepter 4? And she didn't know it? The girl stood up without thinking, but Tsubaki grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What is it? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask him about why he betrayed Homra," Sora made her arm free and looked down at Tsubaki with confident, cold eyes.

"No! You mustn't ask him about this! He will kill you or do something worse...!" there was a scared expression written all over the brunette's face.

"Don't do it Sora," Awashima shook her head too.

"Sorry, but you don't understand this," Sora walked to the door.

"But why?" asked Yoshino quietly.

"Because my join was only formal. My heart is with Homra," she said before she left the room.

The others looked to each other.

"Why did you tell her that?" scolded Awashima the younger girl.

"Sorry, I have never expected that her reaction will be like this...!" apologised Tsubaki.

Sora ran through the corridor, down the stairs, till the main building's door. There she stopped for a moment. The girl panted heavily and her heart raced crazily. She must think. First: what the hell is she want? Ask him. But how? And where is he right now? He must be working somewhere in the Control Room, maybe...

"C'mon Sora!" she said to herself as she hurried to the Control Room. The female So he was there.

Her thoughts was running in her head crazily. Homra. Her friends. No. Her family. And that guy was one of them. But why? Why did he left the Red Clan and join to the Blue? What if he had been forced like she? And maybe that cause his coldness and repulsivennes to everyone here.

Fushimi was typing while drinking his energy drink. Hearing small noises, he looked up. He could see nobody in the dark but he had the feeling that someone is there.

"Who is that?" he asked in a cold manner.

His voice stopped her. Her whole body trembled in fear.

"Just me..." answered the girl faint-heartedly.

The boy saw as the female strain reached the light of the laptop. He surprised when he noticed that the girl was wearing a nightdress.

"What the hell...you come from bed?"

"I want to ask something," she started.

"In the middle of the night? Great...What is it?" he leaned his head on his hand while making a boring expression.

"Why..." her heart thumped again. She must ask him. If she don't, she will curse herself because of it until her life ends.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave Homra?" she finally said it out. Her eyes were locked with his, but in the moment when Sora asked she could see his bored face changing. His eyes widened, he clenched his fists and his whole body froze.

"Who had told you about that?" his voice was full with rage and hatred, although he tried to stay calm.

"My roommates..." she had knew that she don't have any roomates, but she didn't want to say names.

"Then said them to shut up! It's none of your businnes!" he glanced at the screen and decided to continue his work. Memories came into his mind and filled his thoughts. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and tried to shoo away these memories. These painful memories...

"Yes, it is! You were a member of Homra and you haven't told it to me! I was a member too, but I joined Scepter 4 because I had no choice. What was your reason to leave Homra?"

"Who cares about you. I had my own reasons. Get lost!" he raised his voice warningly.

"Please answer! Just a short sentence will be fine!" she didn't give up. She must know.

"I said: Get lost! You don't understand japanese!?" he looked at her with killer eyes. In a normal situation Sora would be scared but now she had no fear. She wanted to know his answer more than anything else.

"They were like a family! I think you had many friends there! Then what was your reason to betray them?" she asked again but she went too far.

Fushimi had enough.

"They were only idiots and punks who played gangsters! I hate all of them! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted and suddenly stooding up, his chair tumbled over and with a loud crack fell on the ground.

Sora stepped back. Her heart stopped. The female strain's body started shaking in fear. That angry, killer face what was staring at her filled the girl with fright. Without thinking she turned around and started running. Running away from him.

Fushimi stared after her for a short time while trying to calm himself down. That damn girl...! Asking about Homra! The thing that he hated the most. His arms reached to the insigna on his chest's white skin. He slowly and deeply scratched it to cause pain for himself. The insigna was something that burned his soul all the times cruelly.

Sora ran up to the stairs while panting heavily. Tears were running across her face. She wiped them and tryied to calm herself down.

"Why am I crying?" she thought as she stopped for a moment. The picture of Fushimi's face came into her thoughts and she started shaking again. Those eyes...if she didn't run he would have killed her? But she couldn't understand his hatred towards Homra. What did the Red Clan do with him? Or he with the clan?

While thinking about this, she reached her room's door and grabbed the doorhandle. Sora could hear voices coming from inside. The others are still there? As the girl opened the door, three women turned their faces to her.

"What happened?" Tsubaki immadietly jumped up in shock, when she noticed the tears running down on Sora's face.

"Sora! Are you alright?" the lietuenant stood up and looked at her with a worried face.

"Y-yes, it's nothing..."

"You're crying! Did that bastard hurt you?! I punch him if he did something cruel with you!" Tsubaki started walking towards the door, but Sora grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Don't...please...he is really angry now."

"And what? I will teach him good behaviour and show him how strong could a woman be!"

"It's unnecessary, " Sora shook her head again. "I was the one, who made him angry anyway."

"So he told you something about it?" asked Awashima.

"No...he...nevermind. Let's celebrate and forget what happened, okay?" Sora forced a smile. She didn't want to think about _him_ in that moment.

"Sure?" Yoshino gave her a worried look.

"Sure. I'm fine, see?" the strain suddenly jumped to the bed and started tumbling the sweets everywhere.

Sora acted like a happy child but she was still full with fear. That night's events...she will never be able to forget it, no matter how hard she try.

**Write review! How was it? Thanks if you have read it! I will update soon. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Please speak to me!

**Yeaahhh, I'm still alive and well and so on… Here is the next chap! A bit short, but this is also something, hey! I'm at losing motivation during this week. (That's typical me…xD) And of course, the school-stuffs are getting harder….huh. Please write review, or I will lose my hope…! TOT**

**Warning: I do NOT own K-project or its characters, I only own my OC(s)!**

**Sorry for grammar faliures or misspells!**

**Chapter 6: Please, speak to me!**

Fushimi was in a bad mood on the following day. He didn't want to go to work, because it meant a meeting with that damn girl. Yesterday's events. This was the only thing that he could thinking about. Asking about Homra and made him angry was a big mistake. During the years that he has spent here after his betrayal, nobody has asked him about his past with that stupid gang. Because everyone feared him. And this girl doesn't.

"What the hell was she thinking...?" he murmured while was making his way to the hall where they usually met mornings.

He glanced towards the door. After a few minutes thinking he decided to go out and breath some fresh air. Maybe that will clean out his thoughts.

The sun was just coming up to the sky and its soft light painted all the buildings and trees around him. It was a beautiful sight, but not for him. Fushimi has never noticed these small fascinating things of the world. For him everything was blank, noisy and annoying. And a sunrise is not a big deal, at least for him. That was what he thought.

Sora went through the entrance door with a deep sigh. The hell was waiting for her on the other side. At least, that was she thinking. She was not surprised when she couldn't find Fushimi. The girl understood the reason as she remembered what happened last night.

"He already hates me so much, he can't even endure my presence," she thought.

After a minute hesitation her legs started walking towards the Control Room. She glanced at one table. There was a laptop and beside it were a lot of undone paper. Fushimi didn't check them yesterday.

"Maybe he immadiately went to his room after our quarrel."

She stepped to the table and lifted some reports. Without thinking she sat down to the chair and started typing. The best thing what she could do right now is doing her work without mistakes and without making Fushimi angry. The bad side of it was that he was already angry.

Fushimi took a look on the clock of his PDA. It's time to go to work. He turned and slowly made his way to the entrance. From now on he will hate this day.

As he appeared in the Control Room, he stopped. There were four people around a table. One was sitting and the other three stood by her side while laughing and holding a paper.

"See? If you make it in the right way next time, there will be no mistake in it. Okay?" Sora (because she was the one who was sitting in front of the laptop) smiled at Hidaka while she was pointing at something on his paper.

"Yes, you're right."

"And I can say the same to you as well!" she turned her face to Eno and Domyouiji.

"Okay. We will pay more attention next time," they nodded.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Fushimi's annoyed voice broke their conversation. All of them looked at him with a fearful expression.

"Ahaha, Fushimi-saan!" Hidaka forced a laugh and greeted him loudly but his face became more annoyed.

"I asked something. This isn't your job." he repeated.

"I was just showing them their mistakes," said Sora half-heartedly.

"Why?" the cobalt haired boy folded his arms.

"Erm...we don't have to do something Hidaka?" Eno grabbed his friends arm and dragged him away from the others.

"Oh, I have forgotten something in the library...See you later Sora-chan!" Domyouiji left too.

"I asked something." Fushimi was still glaring at Sora with impatient and cold eyes.

Her heart stopped when the memory of last night popped into her thoughts. His killer eyes that was full with rage and hatred...now it's not the same but similar.

"Sorry... I just thought that I show them their mistakes to avoid them in the future."

"Unnecessary. They do mistakes countless times, it's no use to told them what was wrong," he stated without sense in his voice.

"Understood," she looked down to her legs timidly instead of looking at his face.

Fushimi sighed, then sat down in front of her and gave her an annoyed but serious look.

"Listen," he started "If you stop asking about my past and do everything as I told you, I will forget what happened last night. Got it?"

Sora let her eyes rising and looking to his blue ones. She kept silent for a while before quietly answering.

"Okay."

"Then do our job and don't bother each other, " Fushimi turned the screen of the laptop to himself and lifted some reports.

Sora kept silent and watched him as he was typing. It was so awkward, but she was too scared to do anything.

The next days were the same. They pretended working, but there was silence between them all the time. At least, they didn't have argues, but didn't communicate as well. For Sora it became more and more uncomfortable. It's okay if he don't want to speak with her, but this is too much.

As she was thinking about this and holding a lot reports in her hands while bringing it to the captain's office, Hidaka called her name. She turned to him and gave a soft smile

"Hello Hidaka."

"What's the matter Sora-chan?" he asked with worried face.

"Fushimi-san," sighed Sora exhaustedly.

"Oh...yeah, he seems to be in a bad mood this week. Something happened?"

"I've asked him about Homra." answered the girl quitely.

"Whaaat?!" yelled Hidaka. "That's dangerous Sora-chan!

"Yes, I already know it..."

"But why? He becomes really maniac if it comes to the Red Clan."

"I was just curious. It was a bad idea, that's true, and I made him angry. Now he doesn't speak with me either so I don't know what to do now."

"You're really in trouble, huh" he scratched his head, then gave her a heartening smile. "Don't worry. He will forget it soon."

"I hope..." she sighed.

Hidaka escorted her to the office and offered his help with the girl's tasks but it was unnecessary because she had a swordsmanship practicing lesson with the gloomy Fushimi.

"Good luck and be happy! Don't let anything break down your mood!" he waved his right hand before he left.

"Maybe you're right," mumbled Sora as she knocked on the door.

The next day Munakata gave them a new task. They had to go to an underground tunnel to find a strain who was hiding there.

"This is it, right?" asked Sora as she looked up from her PDA's display to the old, mouldering building where the entrance to the underground was.

Fushimi nodded without answering or opening his mouth. His bored, blank eyes searched for the entrance. After he found it, he started walking towards it. Sora sighed and followed him. The air between them was still overwhelming and heavy. She wanted to broke it down, but no matter how hard she tried, it was always unsuccesful.

"Please talk with me!" she wanted to say, but a bad feeling hold her back. What if the boy become angry again and do something worse than last time?

"Fushimi-san..." she started. There was no reply or reaction.

Fushimi opened the door and stepped into the dark without hesitation. Sora walked after him and blinked twice before followed him inside. Her eyes needed time for getting used to the dark.

"Fushimi-san," she repeated his name once again.

"Tch..." the boy clicked his tongue. This small reply rised hope in the girl.

"Please..."

"What do you want already?" he stopped and turned to her with an annoyed expression.

Sora hesitated before she answered quietly.

"Please talk with me, just a few words will be fine."

"Are you scared in the dark or what?" he continued his way and only showed his back to her again.

"No. It's just awkward to being working partners and never speaking with each other." her steps escorted his in the soundless, empty building.

"Scepter 4 is not a place to get along," he said without any feeling in his voice.

"Yes, maybe you're right, but I will not be able to work with you if I don't know what you think."

"You don't need to know. I'm not interested in your thoughts either."

"How depressing you are..." she sighed quietly.

Fushimi didn't paid any attention to that and continued his way through the labirinth of corridors and crossroads.

After a long silence between them, Sora opened her mouth slowly:

"Do you know where are we going?"

"No. Our task is to find the strain who is hiding here somewhere. We will search until we find him. Got it?"

"Got it..." she mumbled. But he answered at least. This was a step forward in their relationship.

As she was finding out what she should say, the girl didn't noticed that the boy were already farther than her as a moment before. She stopped and blinked in surprise. She couldn't hear footsteps. What the..

"I'm alone...?" her throath was dry and she couldn't speak loud. Fear filled her whole being and her arms started trembling. She was alone and lost. In the dark.

"Fushimi-san!" she called his name but there was no response. "Fushimi!" she repeated and her voice was full with panic.

"Maybe he left me alone willfully?" this popped into her thoughts but she fast shook her head in order to forget it.

She hold out her PDA to light the place around her. Walls were beside her and dark in the front and in the back. She had one choice: walking forward. Fushimi was sure going on this way. After a few steps she reached a corner. There were two ways: left and right.

"Where did he go?" she mumbled and turned her head once left, once right. Both seemed the same.

"Fushimi!" she shouted. Her voice echoed from the walls blankly. It didn't find a response.

"No way! He is gone and I'm lost!" she thought and leaned to the wall. She couldn't decide which way she choose.

Suddenly she had an idea. Sora hold her PDA close to her face and searched out Fushimi's number. Why has she phone if she doesn't use it? Hope rised in her heart and she silently waited.

"Out of range." that was the answer.

"What!?" she yelled as she stared at the display. "No way! Don't do this with me! I'm lost and I can't even make contact with my working partner?! I want Fushimi-san right here!

That's true. First time in her life she wanted him to stand beside her. Fushimi was a person with good self-control and confident temperament and he doesn't feared anyone. At least it seemed like to her. Sora thought about herself as the total opposite. A weak, panicking girl who always hesitate and needs someone to protect her.

"I'm so useless!" she hit the wall with her right hand and scolded herself because of her weakness.

In the other side, Fushimi didn't noticed that the girl is missing until he stopped for a moment to look around. He didn't hear footsteps. Turning around, darkness and emptiness greeted him soundlessly.

"Sora..." he whispered with widened eyes.

"Hey! Where the hell are you?" he asked in an annoyed way, while was trying to calm himself down. If he had lost that girl and she meet with that strain... That damn woman!

There was no response.

"I asked something!"

Still silence.

"What the fuck..." he pulled out his PDA. He had Sora's number but he has never expected that he would ever call her. His expression darkened when a short warning appeared on the display.

"Out of range."

"Annoying..." he murmured, then started walking back on the way he has come.

Sora was still confused, but she decided to go forward. She must go. The paths will be crossing each others and they will sure meet somewhere! Her footsteps were the only ones that escorted her. The PDA's light showed her the way but she still had fear inside. Anything could happen in a place like this. She should be careful.

The silent around her was getting leadener with every metre and she felt a choking feeling. Her eyes searched for outside light, but she couldn't find anything. To calm herself down, Sora started crooning a melody. The walls quietly echoed it. Maybe Fushimi hear it and follow her voice.

After a short time she heard something strange. Her mouth closed and Sora stopped to look around.

"Fushimi! Are you there?" she asked.

Small noises from the left.

"Fushimi-san?" her heart started beating hardly. She raised her PDA and the light showed who was in front of her a few metres away. A woman was curling up on the floor and looked to her way with frightful eyes.

"Oh...hello," that was the only thing that Sora could say. She was disappointed but surprised at once.

"Who are you?" asked the woman huskily.

"My name is Sora, don't worry, I'm not here to harm you," the young girl kneeled down to her and observed the wounds on the woman's body.

"Who did this to you?"

"...My comrades..."

"Why?"

Silence. Teardrops appeared in the woman's eyes.

"S-sorry, you don't have to say anything. I will help you go out!" Sora felt herself confused. Who is this woman? Why is she here? Isn't this an underground tunnel? Then why...?

"You're from Scepter 4, aren't you?" asked the woman quietly.

"Yes. Do you know us?"

"Of course. I'm a strain..."

Sora's eyes widened. So the target is...this person! When Munakata has given them the task, she thought that the target is a male.

"You will take me into custody, right?"

The girl didn't answere. She felt pity because of this woman and couldn't say 'yes' to her.

"Sorry..." she whispered after a short silence.

"I can't move anymore, so it's okay." the woman turned her face away, hiding the teardrops that were running down on her cheeks.

"But if you're a strain, why don't you use your power to protect yourself from me? You can survive if you want."

"I know. I was scared when I heard your footsteps, but the melody that you crooned was beautiful and it calmed me down. And you don't want to hurt me, right?"

"Of course not." Sora shook her head intensively.

"Then it's okay." sighed the woman exhaustedly.

"I have to tell you something," a soft smile appeared on Sora's face "I'm a strain too."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked up to her.

"Yes, that's true. So I will help you, but first I have to find my collegue. We have lost each other in the dark."

"Maybe this will help..." the woman sat up slowly and the corridor filled with light.

"Whoa!" Sora jumped up in surprise. She could saw everything, as if she would be oustide.

"You did this? Amazing!"

The woman gave her a little, weak smile.

"My power is not enough to light everything up for a long time, so you have to find your collegue as fast as you can."

"B-but I can't left you here alone!"

"It's okay. If there will be darkness again, a small light will lead you to me."

"Oh...right. I will be here in a few minute!" Sora gave her a heartening smile and started running with her full strength. She has to find Fushimi immediately or they lost the chance to meet.

"Fushimi-saaaaan! You bastard monkey, where are youuuuu!" she was shouting while was running but she only heard her steps and her own voice as they echoed from the walls.

On the other side, Fushimi was still walking through the crossroads and corridors. He has seen as the lights suddenly turned on and it made him nervous. What the hell is going on here? Where is that brat and how did the light turn on? Was it her?

After a short time he stopped. Something made small noises. He reposed his hand on his sword, while listening silently. Yes. The sounds was getting louder. He blinked in surprise, when he recognised Sora's voice. She was calling his name.

"Fushimi-san! Fushimi-saaaan!"

Without thinking, he started running after the voice. He hesitated when he found himself in a middle of crossroads. Sora continued calling his name and it leaded him to the right direction.

"Sora! I'm here!" he shouted.

"Fushimi?" Sora paused in the moment she heard his voice. Her heart started beating fast and she felt herself relieved. He is near, they will find each other.

"Where are you?" the walls echoed Fushimi's question and she answered loudly:

"This way! I'm here! And you?"

"I'm coming this way!" he shouted back.

Both of them ran through some crossroads, until they heard their footsteps close enough.

"Now?"

"I'm here!"

"Where?"

"Here!" Fushimi appeared on the corner. In that moment Sora felt something strange. She was happy to see him, even so they hated each other. If she didn't control her emotions, she would have hugged him.

"Where were you Sorazoyashii? Lost in a place like this!" started Fushimi scolding her, but seeing her happy expression was enough to close his mouth.

"Hey...what's with that face?"

"Um, nothing. I'm just relieved because you are here. It was scary to be alone."

"Tch. Then stay beside me next time and don't get lost. The strain can show up in any moment and our shouting action already told him that we are here." Fushimi clicked his tongue in an annoyed way.

"Oh, right...I have met her."

"What?! When? Did you let her escape?"

"Of course not," Sora shook her head and the lights suddenly went out. Darkness filled everything again.

"Stay back!" Fushimi pulled out his sword and grabbed Sora's arm to push her behind him. He didn't know that there is nothing to fear.

A small light-ball appeared in front of them and floated faintly in the air.

"Um, Fushimi-san" she called his name quitely. "It' okay, this light leads us to the strain."

"What?"

"The strain told me, if the lights go out, she will use this light-ball to lead me back to her. Come, she is waiting for us!" Sora removed Fushimi's hand from her arm and started running after the light-ball.

"H-hey..." the boy hesitated a sec before he followed her. He was confused. His duty was to find the strain not hers. She was just a newbie, she does not even know how to treat a strain!

"Wait. She is also a strain, right? Then there is no question..." he thought.

The light stopped by a corner and the two could see a laying person on the floor, like a dead.

"Are you alright?" Sora jumped to her and kneeled down to turn the woman to her back.

"Did you find him...?" her whisper was so quiet, they hardly heard it.

"Yes. Thank you. We will take you to a safer place." Sora smiled at her, then looked up to Fushimi, who was staring them with a confused look.

"What the hell is with this kind of behaviour..." he mumbled in himself, but understood what Sora's expression said and took the woman to his arms.

"Look where are we and make a route to the exit with your PDA." he ordered and stood up.

Sora nodded and after a few minutes, she managed to make it and started walking on the route, that the PDA showed.

The silence between them was different than before. It was a peaceful silence. All of them was a bit relieved, even the strain too, because her life was no longer in danger.

The sunlight outside blinded them for a moment, but feeling the fresh air as it breezed softly, and the sunset as its light filled everything with orange and red, was like returning to the upworld from the netherworld.

"It's already afternoon!?" exclaimed Sora dumbfoundedly.

"Tch. Captain will be curious what have taken so much time," murmured Fushimi in an annoyed way.

"It's okay, we fulfilled our duty, aren't we?" Sora forced a laugh and smlied at the strain softly. "And for you, I promise that nobody will hurt you."

"Don't promise something like that." said Fushimi without any feeling in his voice.

"Don't worry. I know what my fate is." whispered the woman quietly. "But I believe you."

After they managed to go back to the headquarters, Munakata sent the strain with a few members to the special hospital of the Golden Clan. He guaranteed the woman's safety, so Sora calmed down and waved her hand as she watched how the others bring the woman away.

Fushimi stepped next to her and let out a deep sigh. He followed the girl's eyes that were locking on the scene in front of her.

"I'm glad, because it turned out to be a happy end, isn't it?" a soft smile appeared on Sora's face.

Fushimi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just thinking loudly."

"Tch."

After a short silence Sora looked up to him and smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Hey, Fushimi-san..."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Huh? What have I done?"

"You have finally spoken to me."

"Tch." Fushimi turned his face away. He thought that keeping his mouth closed would be a better idea next time. But that damn girl...she is smiling again, because of this little thing. Why is talking so big deal for her? He didn't understand it.

Sora's smile widened as she was seeing his confused face. Maybe he thought about her as a crazy, but it's a new step forward and that's enough.

**I know, what you think, Fushimi is still really cold to Sora, but for me he is that kind of person who needs time to get used to others and slowly start feeling something.**

**Pls, pls, pls, pls write revieeeeew! TOT TOT**


	7. Chapter 7:Don't let me go

**Here is chapter 7, sorry for being late, I didn't have my laptop with me last week, but I updated chapter 8 too if you're curious what will happen. **

**Warning: I do NOT own K project, I only own my OC!**

**Sorry for grammar faliures or misspells!**

**7. Chapter: Don't let me go**

A few days passed and Sora felt herself much better. She often met with Hidaka, and the special squad was more friendly than first time. When they went to the town, they called Sora too. The girl accepted the invitation and have fun with them. It was strange. Being friends with the Scepter 4 members... Every time when she thought about it, her heart stopped and she felt prick of conscience. Homra and Scepter 4. They are very different but not exactly opposites.

Here are also some normal and good person. For example Hidaka.

"Sora-chan!" a familiar voice called her name.

She turned around and faced with the smiling Hidaka.

"Um...hello. What is it?"

"I help you, give me some!" the boy grabbed the half of the papers and Sora just blinked in surprise.

"Oh, thank you..."

"Where is Fushimi-san?"

"He is reporting in the captain's office."

"Great! Can you help us a bit?"

"What?" Sora looked at him with a questioning face.

Hidaka leaned closer and whispered quietly:

"We are in trouble. We have bought graffity for Domyouiji to his birthday and he tried them on the wall of the main building's back. He is painting right now but we can't stop him because he blow us off if we go too close. We must do something or the captain will notice it!"

"Whoa, is Domyouiji that stupid or is he a child?" Sora chuckled, then nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I will help you."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Hm...wait a sec..." Sora started thinking and suddenly something popped into her head. "Come, we put these down and we are going to the depositary!"

"To the depositary?"

"Yes, maybe there is some can of paint thinner." she fast put the papers on a desk, then started running towards her target.

"Wait, wait Sora-chan!" Hidaka did the same and ran after her.

They searched for a short time and found two can of paint thinner. As they were going out, Gotou joined and said with nervous face:

"Bad news: Domyouiji is still painting and we he blowed me off when I was getting closer. Look, how my clothes looks like!" he showed his back, where was red and purple stains everywhere.

"Wow..." Sora and Hidaka blinked in surprise.

"But from now on we also have weapons!" Hidaka raised up his pain thinner and smirked. "We will beat Domyouiji-kun!"

"Then go!" Sora grabbed the arms of the boys and pulled them after herself.

They went to the back of the building. Even from distance everyone was be able to see Domyouiji's artworks. They were big and colorful, although he only had three colour: red, blue and purple.

"That's amazing! He has talent!" Sora's eyes widened as she looked it in awe.

"Yes, but he doesn't need to show it to the whole world and the captain..." sighed Gotou.

Domyouiji was in front of the wall and painted soulfully. He seemed to be happy and proud of his work.

"It's better if we hide somewhere. If he notice us, he will attack," said Hidaka and the other two nodded.

"There are two trees beside each other. That will be fine," Sora walked to the trees and hid behind them. The branches were hiding her, but she could see everything well from there. Hidaka and Gotou leaned to the trees too and looked out carefully.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Gotou.

"Good question" murmured Sora.

Suddenly Fuse appeared, who was coming from the stalls. When he noticed Domyouiji and the painting on the wall, he yelled in shock.

"What on earth are you doing, idiot!?" he clenched his fists and started walking towards him with angry face.

"This is my beautiful artwork! Look at my talent!" laughed Domyouiji and pointed at the painting.

"Wash it down immadiately!" ordered Fuse, but his comrade got scared and raised up the graffity can that was in his hand.

"Uh, poor Fuse..." murmured Hidaka and the three of them saw as Domyouiji blowed him off with purple paint.

"Whaaaaaa! Idiot! What the hell are you doing! I will pay this back!" Fuse has run away and Sora waved her hand to catch his attention. He spotted them and ran to the trees. He hid behind them while was panting.

"That damn Domyouiji! My uniform! How does it looks like now!?" he observed the stains on his clothes and made a grimace. He was really angry.

"What should we do?" asked Gotou and scratched his head with a nervous look on his face.

"If you don't venture, you will never win. C'mon!" Sora stepped out from the back of the tree and started walking towards Domyouiji. Her arms were holding the paint thinner behind.

"Sora-chan?" the eyes of the boy glinted as he noticed the girl.

"Hi Domyouiji-san. What are you doing?" the female strain pretended unknowing and smiled at him in a friendly way.

"Look! Look! This is what I have created! How is it?" he pointed up to the painting with shining eyes and waited a praise.

"Yes, yes, but you shouldn't paint it on the...main building's wall!" Sora raised the paint thinner and started blowing the wall. The paint where the diluent reached it slowly started flowing down.

"Nooooo! Sora-chaaaaan! Why do you do this!?" he exclaimed in panic and blowed the girl with red paint.

"Whoa, Sora-chan is brave," a smile appeared on Hidaka's face and he decided to join. He lifted up the can in his hand and ran to them. Gotou and Fuse followed him.

"No, no, noooooo! What are you doing guys!? Don't do this! Heeeey!" Domyouiji was yelling loudly while they was trying to catch him.

"Everybody against Domyouiji-kun!" shouted Hidaka and all of them smirked at once.

It was fun to see them. Domyouiji attacked with colours, Hidaka and Sora with paint thinner, Gotou and Fuse with their own hands but it wasn't easy to catch their fast comrade. Everything has became red and purple in the area, including them. They all laughed, even Fuse, who wasn't that type of person.

In the building, Fushimi was just walking through the corridor. He ended up with the report so he decided to find Sora and continue the paperwork. As he was walking calmly, he noticed something strange. He stepped to the window and looked out to see what's going on. He saw five people fighting with each other and covered with red and purple paint.

"What the hell..." he murmured and opened the window. It was the first floor so he could see them clearly and within arm distance.

"Hey you all! What do you think you are doi..." he wanted to ask with an angry expression, but he couldn't end his sentence because he got a big dose of red paint into his face.

All of the fighting people stopped and looked up to see who is that. Domyouiji had just randomly blowed him and he wanted to say sorry, but when they realised who is that person, everybode froze.

"You morons...!" Fushimi wiped down the paint from his face and took down his glasses. His expression was like as if he could kill all of them in this moment without thinking.

"Uh...hello Fushimi-san..." Hidaka forced a laugh and scratched his head, but Fushimi's freezing eyes shut his mouth up.

"All of you COME IN!" Fushimi said this as slow and as morbid as he could. His voice was full with rage and they could imagine him exploding in any moment.

"Yes Sir..." they replied in fear.

As they went inside, the other members watched them with widened eyes. There was nothing to hide: they were red and purple from top to toe. Fushimi was in the men's lavatory and was washing his face exasperatedly. When Hidaka and the others stepped in and stopped by the door looking at him fearfully, he just gave them a killer look from the corner of his eyes and continued washing.

All of them kept silent and watched him half-heartedly.

Fushimi shook his head and wiped his wet hair with a white towel, then put back his black framed glasses to his face. The boy's eyes were as cold as ice and as dark as death.

"Can you tell me what was that earlier?" he lifted his voice warningly.

"Um...we have bought graffity for Domyouiji-san and he tried it, and we wanted to stop him but it has become a fight..." explained Hidaka while was trying to force a laugh.

"And why on the wall of the main building!?"

"Sorry..." Domyouiji wanted to die immadiately and not facing with the scary Fushimi-san.

"Tch. Shit. You are so stupid! All of you! Go and had a bath, and after that go and wash down the wall!" he ordered, but suddenly stopped. "Wait. You were five, weren't you?"

"Y-yes, but Sora-chan is not allowed to come into the men's lavatory so she is waiting outside." explained Hidaka and scratched his head confusedly. He didn't wanted Sora to get punishment, because the one who fool her into doing this was him.

"So, she is too...what the hell is she thinking..." murmured Fushimi and went out.

Sora looked up as the door opened and she faced with the angry looking Fushimi in front of her. She knew that she will get scolded.

"Sorry Fushimi-san..." she started, but the boy cut her sentence and said:

"What if you avoid apologies? This is a place to work not to play with idiots. Got it?"

"Got it..." she replied and looked down to her feet. She was not be able to look at his eyes in that moment.

Fushimi sighed.

"Go and fast had a shower. I will do the same and we meet at 3 pm in the dojo. Don't be late Sorazoyashii." he turned around and walked away without saying anything else.

"I'm just Sora..." she stated quietly, then turned to the direction of the women's dormitory.

As this week passed, the weekend has come. Awashima and Yoshino appeared in Sora's room with a big smile on their face.

"What is it lietuenant?" asked Sora with a questioning face.

"We are going somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." answered the woman misteriously.

"Surprise?"

Sora fast changed clothes and followed them outside.

"Is it okay to go out of the perimeter?" asked the female strain, as they passed by the entrance gate.

"Of course! We are free Sora, don't worry. Scepter 4 isn't a prison." Awashima smiled at her hearteningly.

Yoshino also gave her a soft and shy smile.

They was walking calmly and talking, while they was making their way to the town. The sun was shining and birds chirped from the trees. The mass of people around them was loud and lazy, but they were not in hurry, so it was okay.

When the three of them reached a familiar street, Sora observed the area. Familiar...very familiar. She was already here once or twice, that's sure, but...wait...

A building appeared in front of them as they went closer and the female strain could see its name above the door with large letters: HOMRA BAR.

"Lieutenant...!" her eyes widened, her face blushed and she jumped up happily.

"Yes, this is the surprise." said Awashima and Yoshino at once.

"Thank youuuu!" Sora dashed over to the door and grabbed the doorhandle, but waited until the other two arrived.

Her hand was trembling as she opened the door and the well-known doorbell tinkled, welcoming the guests.

"Welcome to Homra bar, can I..." started Kusanagi with a handsome smile, but he stopped as he realised that the guest is a girl whom he know well.

"S-Sora-chan?"

"Izumo-san!" her eyes was shining as she ran to the counter and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! Sora-chan, what are you doing here?" he was so surprised, he didn't even make a move.

"Long time no see." said Awashima with a soft smile on her face. Kusanagi looked up and his eyes widened more than before.

"Seri-chan! Why haven't you told me that you will come? Totsuka is on upstairs!"

"This is just a short visit, don't worry. Sora wanted to come here."

Sora let the man go and sat down to a seat. Awashima and Yoshino also joined and the woman ordered some drink. Sora blinked dumbfoundedly as she listened to what the lieutenant and the short girl asked from Kusanagi. His expression as he said yes, told: 'horrible, horrible, I won't make it...!'

"What a strange taste..." she thought while was smiling widely.

"And you?" Kusanagi turned towards Sora.

"Nothing, thanks." the girl shook her head.

The bartender made the drinks and gave them to the two women. They seemed to be delicious, but he knew that their taste is worse than anything else.

"And how has you get out from Scepter 4?" asked Kusanagi with a curious look.

"Oh, it' a long story."

"She was not in your dungeon?" turned the bartender to Awashima.

"Two weeks ago, but the captain has seen something in her and took her in." stated the woman.

"So Sora joined to the blues?"

"Practically yes..." mumbled the girl nervously. She could feel Kusanagi's dumbfounded look on herself.

"Wow...and how are you doing there?"

"Quite good. But everything is so formal, I'm always missing you and the others."

"I can imagine."

"Sora-chan is a very kind person. Everybody likes her," said Yoshino quietly.

Both of them looked at the short girl, and Sora seemed to be surprised.

"Really?" she asked as red circles appeared on her cheeks.

"I heard when the special squad was talking about you. They said that Sora-chan is more better than Fushimi-san and you're funny and nice," Yoshino nodded.

"Eeeh? That much?" Sora blushed because of the praise. She has never expected that the others were thinking about her like this.

"Saruhiko?" Kusanagi blinked in surprise. "Do you know him Sora?"

"Yes, unfortunetly. He is my working partner," sighed the girl.

"Huh, that's hard to imagine. He is not that type of person who likes teamwork," Kusanagi scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you angry with him?" teased Awashima the man.

"No, I would say rather disappointed, but the one who is angry is not me." answered Kusanagi, refering to Yata.

Yoshino suddenly noticed something. A blond haired boy was coming down on the stairs slowly and hoping that nobody see him. The bartender looked at the direction where the short girl's eyes were locked and said loudly:

"Hey Totsuka! Don't hide!"

"Oh my, hellooo!" Totsuka stepped out from the corner and waved his hand happily. "Long time no see Sora-chan! I missed you!"

"Totsuka! Me too!" Sora's smile widened and she jumped up to hug him.

"Hahaha, so energetic!" Totsuka laughed and hugged her back. "I heard that you are blue now. Is that true?"

Sora let him go and shyly looked down while mumbling "Yes, sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm not resenting or anything. Please tell me what happened to you! I'm curious!" he said and smiled at her hearteningly.

So Sora told him everything that happened with her in the past two weeks. Awashima and Yoshino was listening too, and laughing when they heard the incident with Domyouiji. After an half hour the lieutenant stood up and said thank you for the drinks.

"Are you going now? Stay a bit longer!" Totsuka wanted to hold them back, but the woman just smiled at him and Kusanagi misteriously:

"Sorry, but we don't want to bump into wrong companion. Good bye!"

"Yes, and thank you, good bye!" nodded Yoshino and followed Awashima.

"I want to stay, but I have to go. Maybe next time. I'm really happy, because I could stay here for a short time. Please tell the others that I love them, see you!" Sora waved her right hand and smiled as she opened the door and went after her comrades outside.

"See you, Sora-chan!"

As they was making their way back to the headquarters, Sora said thank you to Awashima and Yoshino hundred times.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This was the best surprise that I ever get in my life!"

"It's nothing." the woman patted the girl's head and all of them smiled at each other.

…

Monday. Great... Sora was walking towards the door which separated the main building and the women's dormitory and thinking about what happened yesterday.

"If the special squad likes me that means I'm not that bad. Just Fushimi-san hates me. He is the only person. What should I do to change his mind?"

As she was figuring it out, her red eyes met with dark blue.

"Oh, good morning Fushimi-san!" she greeted him with a forced smile, but the answer was just a 'tch'.

" ...'morning..."

"What will we do today?" Sora tried to stay calm and happy, remembering what Hidaka said 'Don't let anything break down your mood.'

"I must go with the Captain and the Lieutenant somewhere, so you will stay here and do the paperworks and the part of me that I can't do while I'm out."

"Oh...okay..."

"Have you problem with that?" Fushimi raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, I just...I just thought that I can go with you."

"This is a serious matter and you're only a newbie. You should stay out from this." this was the cold reply, before he turned around and left the girl alone.

Sora looked after him disappointedly. Always being just a newbie was irritating. There were lots of things that she didn't know and shouldn't know. The Captain acted as if she would be really a member, but the girl felt the discrimination because of her own powers. She was a strain afterall. And on top of that, a former member of Homra. It didn't trouble Awashima and Yoshino but Tsubaki was nervous all the time, when Sora mentioned the Red Clan. And the special squad did the same, expect Hidaka.

"And you are also discriminated Fushimi-san..." she thought. "Then why can't we get along well?"

It was clear for her that her comrade hates Homra and everyone there, but she wanted to understand it why. She wanted to understand him. But he was so far as sky and ground, and he resisted her closeness. Why...? Just speaking and working together like true comrades would be fine.

As Sora quietly walked back to the laptop and sat down, her eyes were looking down and not searching anyone's. She didn't wanted to attract attention, but Domyouiji spotted the girl's strange behaviour.

"Hello Sora-chan, is everything okay?"

"O-of course. Why?"

"You seem to be sad."

"I'm not sad. Sorry for making you worried, I'm fine." Sora forced a smile and turned back to her work. There were lots of reports that needed to be checked.

Domyouiji was not sure that the girl was saying the truth, but he let her be and went back to Kamo and Fuse.

The working hours were hard and boring. Sitting all day and typing was very uncomfortable. And the others were so busy, they didn't have time to talk with her. She wanted to speak with Hidaka but he was out at the moment and she haven't got his number. Sora felt herself lonely.

Afternoon, when it was time to end the work for today, she was still typing the reports. During the day she got more than she expected. Her eyes saw hardly and her fingers and arms were already tired. What kind of torture is this? She will die because watching a screen for hours!

When she was thinking about giving up, a man appeared, holding a tablet in his hands, while was getting closer. She looked up to him with a surprised but also happy expression.

"Fushimi-san!"

"Huh, are you still working?" he stepped next to the table and glanced at the reports that were beside the laptop. Still many.

"Yes, sorry. I wasn't be able to do it faster so..." she wanted to apologise, but he cut her sentence.

"It's enough, you can go now. I will finish the rest."

Sora blinked in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Go already." Fushimi put the tablet on the desk.

Sora stood up happily and wanted to ran away as far as she can, enjoying her freedom, but suddenly she paused. Leaving everything to him was not fair. He had many things to do outside and he is surely tired. She can't leave him just like that.

"What is it? I said: you can go now." Fushimi sat down to the chair where Sora was sitting a minute before.

"Um, Fushimi-san...can I help you with the rest?"

"Ha?"

"It's still many and if the two of us do it, it would be faster."

Fushimi was a bit surprised, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He already knew that this girl will do whatever she want, no matter what he says.

"Can I bring you caffee or something else?"

"What the hell is with this kind of behaviour, Sorazoyashii?" he raised an eyebrow, while was looking at the girl's red eyes with his cold blues.

"N-nothing, I just thought that you are tired or something and you would be happy if I..."

"A caffee would be fine," he replied shortly, then turned to the screen and started typing.

A small smile appeared on Sora's face. He asked something from her. Already! So being friendly with him is more effective than being hostile. Then she will continue this way.

"Okay, I will be back in a moment!" she waved her hand as she ran away with a happy expression.

Fushimi looked after her for a moment, before turning back to his work. What the hell is with that damn girl? Being happy because of something like this... She is really stupid. Very stupid.

After a few minutes he could hear Sora's steps that escorted her on her way back to the desk. She brought two bottle of caffee with her. A soft smile was written all over the girl's face.

The boy just watched silently as she put the bottle on the desk in front of her and sat down on the opposite side to another laptop.

Sora wanted to begin the work, but her ears catched what Fushimi murmured quietly:

"...Thanks..."

She raised her eyes dumbfoundedly and her smile widened more than before. The boy was staring at the screen and not looking at her, acting as if he didn't say anything.

"You can be kind if you want, right Fushimi-san?" she thought.

From that moment on it was easier to work for her and all of tiredness disappeared.

…

"Please Fushimi-san, don't hit my arm, I will not be able to raise it if you continue this!" Sora touched her right arm which was holding the bamboo sword and pained like hell.

"You did the movement in the wrong way twentieth time. Do it as I say and I won't hit you. Got it, Sorazoyashii?"

"Then say it clearly! I don't understand what you are saying."

"Your problem."

"But Fushimi-san!"

"Shut up Sorazoyashii, you're noisy."

"No, you are irritating! Teasing me won't help, please be nicer!"

"Nicer? I don't think it's possible."

Suddenly the alarm turned on loudly and both of them stopped.

"What's going on?" Sora wanted to panicking but Fushimi dropped his bamboo sword, grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her after himself.

"We should go, something happened!" he said without glancing back.

"What?" the girl felt her pulse raising and her heart beating fast. This was a new experience for her.

"Change clothes immadiately!" he ordered and pushed her into the dressing-room.

Sora had no time. She precipitately got on her uniform and her real sword. As she ran out Fushimi was already there in uniform and waiting.

"Faster Sorazoyashii! The lieutenant is waiting for us!"

"I'm just Sora..." she mumbled as she ran after him.

The others were oustide, just they were still missing.

"Fushimi! Sora!" turned Awashima to them with a serious face. "Where were you?"

"In the dojo..." murmured Fushimi in an annoyed way.

"Don't be late next time."

"Tch, the captain isn't here either," he thought but replied shortly "Yes, ma'am."

In a blink of an eye, Sora found herself in one of the vans of the Scepter 4, making their way to the area where the incident happened. To her surprise the captain didn't escorted them. He was out at the moment somewhere, even the lieutenant didn't know his whereabouts.

"So what's the situation?" asked the woman, folding her arms.

"A third level strain appeared in a two floored building that caught fire and started collapsing. The firemens managed to exthinguished the fire and the civilians escaped in time, but the strain seem to be a psychotic and hiding somewhere in the building. His ability is running six times faster than a nornal human," explained Benzai as he was watching his tablet.

"Looks truoblesome," scratched Domyouiji his head.

"We will block his way of escape and catch him inside. Three group will go from different entrances and if you find the strain make it harmless."

"What if it resist and the situation becomes risky?" asked Domyouiji.

"Then I give you the permission of killing it, if you have really no other choice.

Everyone nodded.

"Hidaka, Enomoto and Fuse is group 1, Benzai, Akiyama and Gotou is group 2, Fushimi and Sora is the third. Understood?"

"Understood," said all of them at once, expect Fushimi, who just clicked his tongue.

As the van stopped and they got out, they faced with the building that reminded them to _that_ _incident with that girl_... Even Sora, who was unconscious that time.

The words of the lieutenant were echoing in her head 'I give you the permission to kill it."

Maybe...that time it was the same? They had the permission, or worse: the order to kill her? She glanced at Fushimi beside her. He looked bored and walked calmly, putting his hands into his pockets and looking forward.

"Have you wanted to kill me?" this question popped into her head and her heart throbbed painfully. She was just a strain. A thing that someone like him easily kill without thinking, cruelly. Would he do it now? What has changed according to the past? As she thought about it, she realised that nothing. She IS JUST a strain. Nothing more.

"This way," Fushimi opened the door of the building's backside and stepped into the darkness.

"Why is darkness everywhere?" this was the first that she thought in that moment.

"Keep silent, he could be anywhere." ordered the boy and slowly made his way, reposing his right hand on his sword.

"Um...Fushimi-san," she started.

"Tch. What is it?"

"We can't see anything. How will we notice the strain?"

"Tch, you are really irritating. If you're scared make fire and light around."

"Fire? With what?"

"With your hands idiot. You were a red clan member, weren't you?"

"Y-yes..." Sora looked at her right hand and tried to concentrate. Soft red flames infested it and light filled the area around them.

"It works!" she lifted her hand up as a candle.

"Great..." mumbled the boy annoyedly.

Their steps echoed from the walls as they was walking slowly and carefully. There were rubbles, broken furnitures and things everywhere. Suddenly something crackled and Fushimi pulled out his sword, pushing the girl behind and making himself as a shield.

Sora looked out over his shoulders to see who is coming. Unknowingly, she reposed her left hand on the boy's back and leaned closer. She just knew that being closer to him meant protection and safety. It's strange. Last time it was the total opposite, because she was scared of the blues and also of him, when she opened her eyes in an unknown dark building as their target and enemy.

They listened quietly but the noises were coming from upstairs. Both of them looked up.

"Tch. We have to go up. Stay behind me!" Fushimi started walking towards the stairs, still holding his sword and narrowing his eyes which were searching for the enemy.

Sora followed him and she felt as her heart started beating faster. Thinking about it, Fushimi was protecting her. She was sure, if the strain appears and want to hurt her, the boy will kill him without hesitation.

"...Would you kill me now...?" this question popped into her head. Protect or kill. She could imagine his intentions only these two ways.

As they arrived to the upper floor, they could feel the presence of their target. So he was really there.

Fushimi headed forward, listening quietly but he couldn't hear anything. The enemy was here but he didn't hear or see it.

"Damn, don't hide you brat..." he clicked his tongue annoyedly, but in the next moment he had to lean back to avoid the slash of the strain's knife.

Sora jumped back in shock and saw just the shade of it as it disappeared in the dark.

"Are you okay Fushimi-san?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course. Get ready, that brat will attack again!"

"But how did you notice him? I just saw a shade!"

"Shut up and light around! We are in action not on a chatting party!"

"Undestood, understood..." she made the fire larger and the light filled the area.

"Stay behind me!" he ordered.

"Do I need to pull out my sword?" asked Sora quietly.

"Rather not. You would be just in the way."

And the next attack arrived as suddenly as first. Fushimi noticed it lately so he just had the time to push Sora over and the girl fell on the floor. He sliced towards the strain but it was no longer there. It disappeared again. He could feel pain in his left arm and a moment after, something wet started weeping and its red colour painted his uniform.

"Damn...!" he tried to take off his mind from it and concentrate to the attack.

As he observed the area with one glance, he saw that the floor is really in bad condition and the walls are hardly damaged. This building won't hold out too long.

Sora wanted to stood up, but a shade bumped into her and she fell on the floor second time. Fushimi took the opportunity and making himself as a shield above the girl again, he managed to cut the strain's waist. It groaned painfully and lost its speed.

"Sora make light!" he ordered.

The girl sat up and lighted up her right hand. They could see the target curled up on the floor a few metres away, cursing loudly and folding his arms around his injuried waist, that was bleeding hardly.

"Amazing, you hit him!" Sora's eyes widened in awe, but in the next moment she could feel how useless she was.

"He is still dangerous, so stand up and get ready," Fushimi started walking towards the strain who looked up with widened eyes and clenched teeth. His expression was pyschiotic, Fushimi couldn't decide that the man is already scared or still has the intention to kill, or his mind is just malfunctioned.

"How pathetic," sighed Fushimi as an evil grin appeared on his face. "Haven't you got that big face now?"

Sora stood up and dusted her clothes. The girl wanted to follow him, but the floor under her legs crankled loudly and in the next moment she could feel as it collapse. She wasn't be able to scream or shout and the fire disappeared from her hand.

Fushimi turned around in the moment he heard that crack and as he saw the girl, his eyes widened in shock.

"SORA!" he shouted and grabbed the girl's arm before she could have fallen into the darkness.

The boy layed on the floor, clunging into the brim of the hole that the step of the girl has made.

Sora was hanging in the air, holding by Fushimi, but it was close that he also fall down.

"You idiot..." he tried to drag her up, but with his wounded arm he wasn't be able to make it.

From the corner if his eyes, he could see the strain as it sat up with that killer and twisted face and started lugging itself towards them. In its hands there was a knife covered with blood.

"I can't pull you back." Fushimi turned his face back to the girl and was cursing in himself "I have to let you go."

"No! Don't let me go! I don't want to die!" she exclaimed in panic. So he would do it. He would let her go and let her die.

"You won't die. The ground isn't that far. We have no other choice because that psycho will kill both of us if we remain like this."

"But Fushimi-san...!"

"Believe me."

Sora's eyes widened. Believe him? Even if she had no other choice, it's hard. Will this decision change something?

"Dying isn't that scary thing anyway, right?" she tried to convince herself as she let his hand go and she fell into the darkness.

Fushimi's hands were free now and he could parry the hit of the strain in time. The knife stopped above his eyes but he wasn't scared.

"You damn blue! I will fucking kill you and tread in your guts!" yelled the strain, but Fushimi's evil grin stopped him for a moment.

"I think the one who will do it is me," his red aura infested his body and the strain leaned back in shock.

"Die bastard," he smirked and the flames wrapped his enemy's body. The man tried to dust it but the flames were dancing on him cruelly and painfully. The strain yelled, screamed, writhing in pain, while his skin darkened and blazed hardly.

Using his red aura was rare by Fushimi because it made him remember to his former clan and Misaki, but it was more useful than blue sometimes. He watched the scenery with pleasant eyes and he stood up after the man was already died.

"Pathetic idiot," he mumbled and took his sword. Suddenly Sora came to his mind. He must go down and look how is she. It could happen that she has wounded.

He ran down on the stairs to the ground floor and searched for the hole on the ceiling. After a few minutes he managed to find it in the dark.

"Sora!" he shouted. No response. "Hey! Sorazoyashi, where on earth are you?"

Still no response.

"What the..." his eyes widened as he observed the hight between the ceiling and the ground. It was higher than he has seen it from upstairs. This falling could cost to her life...

"Damn!" as he stepped forward, his legs bumped into something soft. With one glance he could tell what it was. That stupid girl.

"Hey, Sora! Are you awake? Answer me!" he kneeled down and shook her shoulders, but the girl's eyes remained closed.

"Is she dead?" he touched Sora's pulse. Her heart beated. So she was alive. He didn't see blood anywhere and there were no wounds on her body.

"Wake up! Wake up already! Can't you hear me?" he started slapping the girl's face and he felt himself already irritated. Or it was not irritation? Maybe worry? He felt discomfort as he thought about it. He was not the type of person who worried about anything or anyone.

Sora slowly got back her senses, she felt pain in her cheeks, and her eyes opened. To her surprise, Fushimi was above her, slapping her face with an expression that the girl has never seen so far.

"Fushimi-san, please..." she took his hands and pushed him farther.

"Finally!" he stood up and folded his arms. "I started thinking that you are dead."

"Weren't you just worried?" a wide smile appeared on Sora's face and she raised an eyebrow, teasing the boy.

"No." Fushimi gave her a disdainful look and turned away. "Lets go. The lieutenant is waiting."

Sora dust her clothes and slowly stood up. Her whole body was hurting but there was no wound on it. She was surprised. At least, a few bones should have broken.

"It's strange..." she mumbled.

"Ha?"

"I'm okay, although a human would have died in a situation like this."

Fushimi let his eyes running over her body, searching for blood, scar or anything, but he couldn't find one, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe that's a part of your ability," he turned around and started walking.

Sora followed him and make herself as a candle again with that soft flame in her right hand. That worried face that he made when he thought that she is died... Somehow she felt herself happy as she thought about it.

They went through the entrance and the first they bumped into was Awashima.

"Fushimi-kun! Sora-kun! Where are the others and the strain?"

"The strain is died, there is no need for searching it anymore." answered Fushimi coldly.

"Then I will call back them." Awashima ordered the two of them to stay in the van until the others arrives.

Sora sat down next to the boy, who still had that bored expression on his face. After a few minutes silence, she managed to open her mouth.

"Sorry Fushimi-san."

"Ha? Why?"

"Your arm got injuried because of my weakness. I promise I will be more useful next time," she stared her legs instead of looking at him, but she could feel his cold eyes as they observed her actions.

"You almost died, you know?" asked Fushimi after a short hesitation.

"I haven't got any injury!" resisted the girl.

"Yes, but if you were a normal human you would have died because I saw the height between the ceiling and the ground wrong. It could have cost to your life and I think that you were aware of it, weren't you?"

Sora glanced at him confusedly, then turned her face away. What does he want to hear from her? Of course she knew it, but he was the one who said: believe me.

"I don't know...N-nothing happened Fushimi-san..."

"Nothing? So dying is nothing to you?"

"But I didn't die."

"If you would have died, what did you say now, whom fault was it?"

The question hit the girl and she looked at him with widened eyes. So he want to hear as she says: yes, it would be your fault, you would be my killer. Why? She couldn't understand what he wanted, what his expression or his cold eyes said.

"Mine." she answered.

"Yours?" he seemed surprised.

"I was the one who couldn't even stand up normally, so yes, it was my fault. You did what you found right. There is nothing wrong with that. Anyway...if you would have died because of my fault, I would not know what to do now…"

„Don't say nonsense. I strain can't kill me."

Sora observed his face and tried to find out what he was thinking now, because his behaviour was strange. He has speaken a lot, according to usual and he hasn't scolded her. This was new.

As everyone was in and Awshima gave the order to go, Hidaka turned to Sora with curious eyes and asked:

"So? How was your first outside action?"

Sora's cheeks reddened and she became confused. The girl tried to avoid the eyecontact with the others as mumbled quietly:

"It was scary."

All of them laughed, expect Awashima and Fushimi, who just gave her an observing glance from the corner of his eyes.

"Speaking about it," stated Awashima and everyone shut up. "You two have to write the reports about it after we arrived back."

"Yes, ma'am," they answered at once.

"So the captain will see how useless I was..." thought Sora nervously.

Arriving back, everyone separated their ways, just the two of them headed to the same direction. Sora looked at the boy carefully from the corner of her eyes, but they suddenly locked on something. Blood.

"Fushimi-san, aren't we treat your wound before writing the reports? It's bleeding hardly!"

The boy just glanced at his arm and clicked his tongue. He has forgotten his injury, although it was hurting like hell.

"No need. I do it after we finished." he answered.

"But it looks serious! We can't let it just be!"

"Shut up Sorazoyashii. It's not yor arm."

"B-but I was the one who made things turning out like this! If you don't care about it, I will!" Sora stated confidently and ran away before he could reply.

"What's with that girl?" he murmured annoyedly.

When Sora has came back, he was already by a table in front of a laptop and typing. She sighed and stepped closer. The boy just took a look on the first aid-kit in her hands and clicked his tongue.

"I said: I don't need it."

"Yes, you do. Stop this behaviour and let me help you!"

"I don't need your help either."

"I don't care! Get off your coat!"

"What?" Fushimi looked at her, acting as if he didn't understand what she said earlier.

"Get off you coat!" repeated Sora confidently and orderingly.

"Heh, you're joking, right Sorazoyashii?"

"It's Sora."

"Ha?"

"My name is Sora, you monkey. Do as I said or I will do it!"

"Touch me, and you will fly out on the window." he smirked.

It was a minute as they speechlessly observed each other, thinking about how could they reach their goal. Then Sora put down the first aid-kit and with a sudden movement grabbed Fushimi's coat by its collar and pulled it off from the boy.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Fushimi and wanted to grab his blue coat to pull it back, but when he raised his wounded arm, pain stabbed into it. He paused in the middle of the movement he wanted to do and his face winced.

Sora noticed it and said quietly:

"You see? Please let me take care of you."

Fushimi clenched his teeth and turned his face away refusively, but Sora could hear as he mumbled:

"Do what you want idiot..."

The girl looked at the red stain on his white shirt and remembered the time when he protected her and because of that the strain had the chance to cut Fushimi's arm. Its sight was enough for her to feel prick of conscience. As she reached towards his shirt's collar, Fushimi fast grabbed her arm and looked at her with that killer look which she has known well.

"Just rip off the sleeve." he ordered on a cold tone she has never heard, but he did it himself and riped the red, cut sleeve off.

"B-but...!" Sora's eyes widened at his actions.

"It was already useless." he answered and let her hand go.

Sora nodded quietly, and opened the first aid-kit to take out disinfectand and gauze. She was working speechlessly and her eyes never met with his, nor for a minute. He was scary earlier. That face, and those eyes...as if he could kill her. Again. She didn't know that time, but Fushimi's reason for doing that, was hiding Suoh Mikoto's insigna on his chest and avoiding a new quarrel with the girl.

As she treated the wound carefully and bandaged it correctly, Sora took everything back to the first aid-kit and closed it.

"Here is your coat. Sorry, for annoying you," the girl gave back the coat and turned away to take back the kit to its place.

Fushimi looked after her for a minute before he got on his coat and faced with the screen again. That damn girl... She was acting strangely...

...

She typed the report on her laptop slowly and hesitated by each sentence, after she arrived back and sat down to a table that was next to Fushimi's but not so close. Writing down her faliure was harder and uneasiner than anything. It took her an hour to finish it. She gave it to Fushimi who checked it, while Sora was aslo checking other reports. When her eyes stopped on her checked report, she hesitated for a second, before opened it. Her eyes widened while was reading it. Fushimi deleted a lot of sentence and the part where she failed. She read it again. It was true. The boy has rewritten it and did as 'nothing' serious happened.

Sora looked at him from the corner of her eyes and a grateful smile appeared on her face unknowingly.

"Thank you Fushimi-san," she whispered.

Fushimi gave her a glance but didn't say anything, just clicked his tongue and immadiately turned back to his work. Hearing her voice in a tone like that irritated him. He didn't know why, it was just irritating. Or...he knew it wrong?

**Hey, hey, thank you for everyone, who read it, please write somethinga about how do you like or hate this story, what's wrong or what's good…etc.!**

**Review, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: His Excellency and strains

**Chap 8! (as a gift…xD) I hope everybody stay in character, sorry if they not.. **

**Warning: I do NOT own K project, I only own my OC!**

**Sorry for grammar faliures or misspells!**

**8. Chapter: His Excellency and strain problems**

"Sora!" Awashima's voice interrupted the female strain and Fushimi in their work as she made her way towards them to the table.

"Yes Lieutenant?" she stood up and made a questioning face.

"The captain wants to see you."

Sora looked at Fushimi confusedly. Her expression asked: what have I done? The boy just shrugged his shoulders and said boredly:

"Go once if he called you."

Sora followed the lietuenant to the stairs and their ways separated each other by the captain's office.

"I don't think it's serious. Don't worry." the woman smiled at the girl, who forced a smile before faced with the door.

Her heart beated fast as she knocked on the door and stepped in after she heard as Munakata said:

"Come in."

"Have you called me Captain?" Sora made her way to his desk and paused in front of him.

"Yes. I have to talk with you." Munakata lifted his right hand which was holding a puzzle piece while he was staring at the half-ready picture on the desk.

Sora gulped. The tone of his voice was not as usual. It warned her: 'there is something that we must discuss and I know that you won't like it.'

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked half-heartedly.

"No. Today the Golden King called me because of the incident two weeks ago. You know what I mean." his eyes looked into Sora's and she could feel her body as a shiver went on her spine. Of course she knew it. "He wants to see you."

"What?!" exclaimed the girl unknowingly. She have to meet with one another king? Oh God! As if two wouldn't be enough.

"No need to worry Sora-kun." the king gave her a soft smile, in order to calm her down. "He is just curious about you as an outsider. He controls this country and he likes knowing everything."

"Oh..undesrtood..." she felt embarassed because of the yell that she made earlier and small red circles appeared on her face. "Should I go see him alone?"

"Of course not. I will go with you. I would never let one of my subordinates visit another king alone, especially when it's His Excellency.

"Excellency?" Sora looked at him in surprise. So the Golden King is so high ranked?

"Yes. As I said earlier: he is the lord of this country."

...

The tower of the Golden King in District Seven was higher than Sora has first expected. Her eyes widened as she was staring up from the ground. She felt herself so small like an ant. Just standing and looking at it was enough to full her heart with fear. It's name was Mihashira Tower. So scary place...

"Come Sora-kun, His Excellency is waiting for us," Munakata smiled at her hearteningly before he started walking towards the entrance. She walked beside him and let her thoughts running wildly.

"Is he angry because the incident I have caused?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think." answered her king shortly, looking forward confidently.

As she observed him while they entered into the building, where lots of rabbit masked man were, the girl realised Munakata how majestically act in front of other clanmembers. Is he proud of his rank or he just likes showing up? Maybe both of them.

One of the men with strange appearance and rabbit mask stopped them and said:

"Follow me," then turned around and leaded them to the elavator. There were silence between them until they reached the floor, where the Golden King was waiting for their arrive.

As the door of the elavator opened Sora could see the large room with gilded pillars, fretworked and painted walls, glassy floor under her foot and everything had that colour, which lord was standing in the middle.

His appereance was different from Munakata's. She could see from far that he is a king. With that honorable, serious and majestical look on his old face, she felt the urge to kneel down immadiately.

"So you've arrived Munakata Reisi." his voice was calm and husky but it echoed from the walls that made it strong.

"I'm glad to see you well Your Excellency. I brought Sora-kun with me, as you asked." Munakata's smile widened and he started walking towards him. Sora walked beside her king, and with each step her heart beated faster. What should she say? How should she act around such a honorable king? She had many questions in her head.

They paused in a few metres distance and Sora could see the old man observing her, as if he could see through her soul.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Excellency!" she couldn't help but bowing in front of him and say something that she could call greeting.

"So you are the one who has come from the other world," said the Golden King.

"Y-yes. I have to apologise because of the incident I've caused earlier. I haven't intended to hurt anyone." she streched her body and looked at the man half-heartedly.

"Do you know how did you get here?" he asked.

"No, Sir. I was just dragged into this world without realising it."

Munakata let them speak, he didn't interrupt. The one, whit His Excelency wanted to talk was Sora anyway.

"Then take a look under your feet." he looked down, and Sora followed the direction. Through the glassy floor, she could see a huge rock-like thing, which was full with strange symbols. It was pulsing lightly.

"The...'Slate'?" her eyes widened as she started down. She had heard about it from the Lieutenant and from Fushimi, but the truth was never clear for her. Now, she could see the reality with her own eyes.

"Its power was the one, that dragged you into this world by force. I don't know yet what was the reason behind it, but you've received power, am I right?"

"Just strain powers," answered Munakata instead of her.

"I know. I can see it. The problem with that is the level of her power. I'm sure, you had also noticed it Munakata."

"Of course." nodded the Blue King.

"Why? What's wrong with my power?" Sora blinked surprisedly from one to the other.

"Its level is very close to a king's level. That's rare and dangerous."

"To a king's power level? That's impossible! A few blue clan members have made me easily harmless earlier," Sora shook her head.

"Your power grows with the time you spend here. We can't be sure it won't turn into a more dangerous state," answered the old man with a serious look on his face. He folded his arms behind his back and sighed:

"Maybe that bracelet isn't enough for locking you either."

"Then? It could happen I break it and destroy everything around me?" she looked at the man startledly.

"It's just a theory." the man closed his eyes and turned around, showing his back to them. "Could you please leave us alone for a few seconds?"

"Me?" Sora blinked in surprise and glanced at Munakata confusedly. The king nodded in agreement and the girl understood it. She bowed and fast made her way outside of the room.

She walked to the corner and back, and again and again. She stared the floor under her feet which had the light colour of gold.

"Oh my God, what are they speaking about? Why should I wait here?" these thoughts were running wildly in her head.

There were two rabbit masked men on the two side of the door and watched her actions observingly. She didn't wanted to look at them. They were so strange, she couldn't stay calm in their presence.

Waiting was eternity for her, although it was just ten minutes in the reality. The doors opened and Munakata stepped out with a soft smile on his face.

"What did he say Captain?" she looked at him half-heartedly. She has expected something bad, but he just widened his smile and said:

"Nothing, Sora-kun. It was just a short conversation between kings. Don't worry, we will help you control yourself."

"Um...sure?"

"Sure. Trust me."

Sora was still doubtful, but nodded and followed him to the elavator which brought them down to the ground floor.

The silence between them was uncomfortable during the way back, at least for Sora. She wanted to know whatabout were they talking about and how should she control her powers to not cause trouble, but the king seemed to be not in the mood to tell her about it.

As they arrived back, he sent her back to work and smiled at her as if nothing had happened. She wasn't sure it's true or not. Was it really okay to let her be like before? What was Golden King thinking about her when they met? Did he find her dangerous enough to lock back in to the dungeon? If the Captain didn't do anything maybe not.

Sora walked around the building, searching for her gloomy workpartner, who was hiding somewhere as usual. Fushimi didn't like to share same air with others, especially with her, but she felt somehow as the coldness and the distance was getting lower by each day. They will get used to each other in the future, she was sure. But when will that day come?

As she was thinking about it, a loud, soulful voice interrupted her conversation with herself.

"Sora-chaaaan!" Domyouiji was running towards her, waving his hands wildly as a child.

"Oh...Domyouiji-kun..." sighed the girl but tried to show friendly face. "What is it?"

"Is it true?" he grabbed her hands and took it between his two, while stared at her with shining eyes.

"W-what?"

"The rumour which says, the Golden King wanted to meet with you personally!"

"Oh...is that so..." she turned her face confusedly to avoid his curious eyes.

"So it's true? Ne, ne?"

"Yes, it's really true but why are you so upset?"

"Because other kings rarely interested in other clan members. What did he want?"

"Nothing special. We were just talking about my powers."

"Really? Was it that serious?"

"You're misunderstand something. It was not a war-like meeting. And on top of that the Captain was beside me..." before she could end her sentence, Hidaka and Enomoto appeared and right in the moment they noticed her, they greeted the girl loudly:

"Hello Sora-chan! Are you already back? How was it going?"

"So everyone knows here what happened..." thought the strain as she scratched her head and said:

"Okay, okay, I will tell it to you all, just stop asking."

After she ended with the story, skipping the part, where the Golden King stated the level of her power according to a king, the others just blinked in surprise.

"Wow, we have never expected His Excellency to be interested in someone of us."

"It's not like that. This was just a short talk..." as she tried to explain, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey Sorazoyashii. Do you have a sec?"

"F-Fushimi-san?" Sora turned to face him, who was in a few metres distance. He looked blankly in their way, with one hand in his pocket, the other were holding a file folder.

"Hi guys, we will talk later," she smiled at the others, then joined to Fushimi, making their way towards the stairs.

"So?" she asked, as they went up.

"So what?"

"Why did you call me for?"

"Tch. You have a job, haven't you? A trip outside without me is not mean that you don't have work to do here Sorazoyashii," he answered annoyedly, but his eyes never met with her, they were looking forward blankly.

"Fushimi-san..." she was really surprised. Fushimi seemed to be very upset, despite that he only used to get angry when Sora did something wrong. What's her sin now? She went out for a while without her workpartner. Was that irritating him?

"Why are you staring me like that?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"N-nothing...it was just strange from you," she looked forward shyly to avoid his questioning expression.

"You are the one who is strange Sorazoyashii."

"I-I'm absolutely not strange!" she refused.

"What has the Golden King said?"

Sora closed her mouth and turned her face away. It isn't his businness. Why is he interested in it anyway? He was the one who was always saying things like: 'I'm not interested in you' and stuffs.

"Are you just not curious?" she smirked, asking on a playful tone.

"I'm not." Fushimi looked away annoyedly, but he felt that he is really curious what has happened while Sora was out without him.

They reached the door of the captain's office and the boy knocked on it.

"Come in."

They entered and stopped in front of the desk. Munakata glanced up, then smiled and continued playing chess.

"So it's chess today?" asked Fushimi.

"Hm, yes. Difference is a good thing sometimes."

"I brought the reports with me. Here," the boy gave them to his king, who fast read one-two, then put them down beside the chess table.

"Thank you, Fushimi-kun. Sora-kun, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Munakata looked up to the surprised Sora, who shyly nodded and made her way out. When the door closed behind her, Fushimi looked at his king questioningly.

"What was that for?"

"I want to talk with you and it would be uncomfortable if she would hear it."

"So it's about her?"

"It's a complicated matter. I'm a bit worried, you know."

"Worried? About what?" sighed the boy and there was a bored expression written all over his face.

"The Golden King is the same. He warned me about Sora and her powers. I think you know how high ranked strain she is."

"Of course I know."

"Her power level is very close to a king's power level."

"Is that s...What!?" yelled Fushimi, as he realised what has Munakata said.

"You have to keep it in secret. The others would be scared of her and I don't want it. Although I don't want anyone to get too close to her."

"Heh, why? Would you become jealous?" chuckled Fushimi with a wide grin on his face.

"Hm. Not. It would hurt the one who is attached to her. So I'm asking you to keep an eye on Sora and the others around her. The best would be if we don't even give them the chance for getting closer, but it's already late. She has found many friends. Even the Lieutenant too..."

"Tch. I don't get your way of thinking, but...must I really monitor her?"

"Yes. This is an order Fushimi-kun."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one who would never be attached to anyone. Am I right?"

"Propably..." Fushimi sighed disgustfully, then nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Of course."

Sora was really bothered when she was waiting outside and trying to find out why should she always go out during every discussion. Has she done anything? Or what? Is this all because she is a strain? Sora clenched her fists, while was trying to hold back her emotions. Why is she always discriminated?

After a few minutes Fushimi exited and she immadietly turned to him worriedly.

"Has he said anything about me?"

"No," answered the boy shortly, then added, "It was personal."

He lied so easily, Sora calmed down and sighed relievedly. If Fushimi said that, she believed it.

They walked down ont he stairs and bumped into the lieutenant, who stopped them right in the moment.

"Fushimi-kun, Sora-kun, there is a task which you should do today!"

"What is it?" Fushimi clicked his tongue before asking.

"We've got an S.O.S. message from an unknown number that said, there is a strain involved in the problem. You have to search the location of the phone, then go there and help out that person and capture the strain. If it resists, I give you the permission to draw your swords. Any questions?"

"No ma'am," they answered at once.

"Then good luck," she turned to the opposite direction and fast took her leave.

"Why is strains attacking innocent people?" asked Sora quietly as they made their way outside and got into a car.

"How should I know? I think you know this better than me," Fushimi drove the car out from the headquarters and turned to the main road.

Sora closed her mouth and looked down to her legs.

"So he really thinks about me that way. I'm just a strain." thought Sora, and she felt sadness about it. When will she really become one of them? When will they accept her?

"And when will _he_ accept me?" as she thought about it, Fushimi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, observing her silent behaviour. She seemed to be hurt because what he said.

"Hey. Don't sulk Sorazoyashii."

"I'm not sulking. It was just...your words were hurting me..." she looked out on the window, observing the town, the buildings and the people. Other people. Normal people. They have a life which she will never reach.

"I didn't say anything that could hurt you."

"I'm not a strain. Got it?" Sora raised her voice warningly and knitted her eyebrows, but she still didn't look at him.

"Is that so," Fushimi shrugged his shoulders, then added after a second, "Reality is reality, no matter how do you look at it."

Sora's heart throbbed painfully. Reailty. Would this be really the reality? It seems like a dream, a very bad dream, where she can't find her place.

The silence remained between them until they arrived and got out from the car. There was a family house in front of them, a pretty normal and nice house. Just the broken fence showed the sign of disorder.

"What happened here?" whispered Sora, as she sightly touched the bloody surface of the stairs. It wasn't still dry.

Fushimi didn't mind it, just opened the door and entered without knocking or anything. Sora streched her body and walked after him.

"Shouldn't we say something?" asked the girl, while was observing the broken furnitures.

"We don't even know that there is someone who is still alive," Fushimi continued his way to the kitchen, where both of them froze when they noticed a bloody body laying on the floor, moaning and bleeding hardly. Beside her was kneeling a little girl and calling her mother with tearful eyes.

"What the..."

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Sora immadiately jumped next to them and kneeled down, but the woman pushed her away and screamed on a frightened tone:

"Go away! Go away until my son finds you! Hurry! Don't mind me!"

"We are the police. We won't go anywhere until _we_ find _him_." Fushimi took a good look in the kitchen, then turned to Sora:

"Stay here, I will be back in a moment."

"But...!"

"This is an order. You would be in my way," without adding anything, he left and Sora remained in silence.

She turned back to the woman, trying to shove her emotions away, trying to think clearly and do the most important thing at the moment.

"Where is a first aid-kit?" she asked.

"On the top of that cupboard. In a brown box. If you can't reach it, stand on a chair."

Sor did as the woman said and put the kit down. She helped the woman to wash down the blood and bandage the deep wound on her waist with gauze. The little girl watched it while was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." said the woman faintly.

"Was it your son, who attacked you?" asked Sora quietly.

"He was strange the past two weeks. I should have noticed it earlier." the woman nodded with a sad look written all over her face, then suddenly started making excuses "B-but he is a good boy! He just can't stand quarells!"

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. The teachers have given me a call because my son has hurt someone in the school during a fight. When I went there, he was in very bad mood. He seemed to be hurt and angry. He said he want to avange. When I asked why, he turned away and said: 'it's none of your businness.' Then we started quarelling, went home but it continued and he became more angry. When I asked him about his strange behaviour, he looked scared and wanted to run away, but I grabbed his arm and...and...it turned to ice. His arm was icecold and icehard. He pushed me away and his sharp fingers cut my waist as you can see... He looked at me in shock, then ran away without a word. I'm really worried. He didn't want to hurt me. He is just...he is just scared from himself. I don't get it what happened to him, but I've heard once about a special organisation, called Scepter 4 and I couldn't do anything than call it. You wil help my son, right?"

Sora wasn't be able to lie in front of those hopeful eyes. But the truth was that she and Fushimi was coming with the intention of capturing the young strain and punish at the headquarters. That was Scepter 4's duty.

"I will try my best..." she said something beliavable, it was best than lying, then stood up and looked towards the door.

"I'm going after my comrade. Please stay here until we find your son!"

The woman nodded and Sora fast left the room. She must find Fushimi before he hurts that boy. Just thinking about causing pain to his mother was enough for Sora to feel the prick of her conscience.

"Yes, Fushimi-san said, I have to stay there but I can't just sit and watch. I must do something! Even if he looks me as just a strain, even if he hates people and comrades, even if he likes being alone, I can't...I'm not be able to just wait until he does everything by his own! I'm here too. I want to help him and change his mind about the world, about people...and about strains..." she panted while she was running out from the house, through the garden, out to the street and sudennly stopped to look around. Which path? Again...

"I won't lose you this time! Sorry Captain..." Sora touched the bracelet around her wrist and pulled it off. Her senses sharpened in the moment she removed it and she smelled in the air. Fushimi's scent...it was coming from the right.

Without thinking, her legs started moving by their own. One thing was in her mind that time: find Fushimi and save the strain boy.

The scent was getting intensive with every metre and it leaded her to another house's garden. In the back there was an old warehouse. Fushimi must be there. She put the bracelet back.

"I hope I'm not late!" thought Sora as she pushed the door in.

Inside there were a lot of tools and wooden things, and a green old style car. Ice covered the ground, the half of the car, the ceiling and the windows. What the...

"Fushimi-san!" it was a bad decision, but Sora shouted his name.

Without any warning, a lightning-like flash punched her legs and they froze right in the moment.

"Waaaah!" the girl looked down and tried to move, but it was impossible.

"I mustn't start panicking! I must think clearly!" she thought, then forced herself to calm down. She raised her head and called the boy:

"Hey! Strain boy! Please stop attacking! I don't intend to harm you!"

"I don't believe you!" shouted a fearful voice after a minute hesitation.

"Why? Look, I drop my sword! See? There is no weapon in my hands!" she dropped the sword with a slow movement. It snapped on the ice loudly.

"You have powers, aren't you? Like your boyfriend over there!"

"Eh?" she blinked in surprise and immadiately resisted, "N-no, no, no, we aren't a couple, we are just comrades!"

"Still the same."

"But where is he? What have you done with him?" Sora started worrying. Fushimi wasn't the type who wasn't be able to solve a problem easily by himself. He was strong and incredibly smart in the girl's eyes. She couldn't imagine him lose to anyone.

"He is there, in that big toolbox."

Sora searched with her eyes for a moment, before she noticed it.

"Whaaaat?! You captured him in that thing?!"

"I have frozen the brim, so he couldn't get out. It's even too small to move inside." answered the boy.

"I can't accept that! Release him!"

"Why? He wanted to kill me."

"B-because of your mom!" Sora hesitated before she continued, "She is waiting for you at home! And she would be sad if you would kill someone! She is really worried about you!"

"Mom can't understand me! I'm just a burden on her! I'm a monster who attacked his own family! She will never forgive me what I have done!" shouted the boy embitteredly.

Sora closed her mouth to think before answering.

"You know, I'm the same."

No response. She continued.

"I'm a strain as well. A very dangerous strain. I can destroy this town if I want. Do you know why not?"

Silence.

"Because there are precisious people, whom I love and I never want to lose them. Maybe our powers are for destrucion, maybe others don't understand us, they look at us as monsters...we don't have to use it as it's given. You are the one who holds the power. You can decide which path you chose, how do you want to live. Your mother wanted to help and understand you, but you don't let her. Why do you show your back to the person who loves you?"

The boy slowly moved and Sora could see his half face as he stared at her from the corner of the large shelf. There was a dumbfounded expression written all over his face.

Sora heartened up and continued:

"Parents are there for help you. They won't leave you just because you are different. If you don't believe me, please believe to your mother. Your little sister is waiting for you too. Don't make them cry." she gave him a heartening smile. Her red aura melted the ice from her legs and she stepped to the toolbox.

The boy didn't make a move. He just stood and glared at her frozen, like an ice-statue.

"Please don't mind the behaviour of my comrade. He can't communicate well with others." as she said it, she melted off the ice with her red flames from the box and she opened it.

"Hi, Fushimi-san!" her smile widened even more.

"...the hell..." he was stuck in there and his expression was darker than ever before.

Sora started laughing. It was funny to see him in a situation like this, whit that face he made.

"Oi, stop it." he murmured annoyedly.

"Sorry, but you look so funny!" she took his hands and pulled him out gently.

The boy disappeared after he saw Fushimi getting out from his small prison. They could hear the the door on the back as it closed loudly.

"Go after that little brat," Fushimi clicked his tongue and wanted to follow him, but Sora grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because it's okay now."

"What's okay? He will escape if we don't catch him!"

"But we shouldn't catch him anymore."

"Don't be stupid. What's our job then? Lets go," he turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait, Fushimi-san!" Sora took her sword and overtook him, then stood in his way.

"What is it Sorazoyashii? You are in my way!"

"You can't understand this, I know. But from now on he won't do anything bad in the future!"

"What are you talking about? He almost killed his own mother!"

"It was an accident! But he heard what I said earlier and I think I convinced him. He is a good boy afterall!"

"You are talking as if you know him since years. Move aside, Sorazoyashii."

"I'm Sora."

"What?"

"My name is Sora and not Sorazoyashii. How many times should I repeat it? I was the one who saved you so you had better thank me!"

"You? Saved me? Are you joking?"

"No. Say thank you!"

"I don't. Move from my way," he tried to push the girl away, but she clunged onto the boy's arm and continued:

"I had enough about you! I do my best to be a human in your eyes, but you act as if I would be just an ant on the ground and you look at me from above! And not just with me, you also treat the others in this way!" she had a lot of thoughts in her mind and she wanted to shout them all out.

"I don't know what you are saying, but we already lost the target and it's your fault," Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked at his PDA. They also spent there more time than he expected.

"The target is at home, so don't worry, we have time! And he also needs time to talk everything with his mother," said Sora and she folded her arms, standing confidently in front of him.

"How do you know? Why are you so sure?"

"Because I'm a strain and I can share their feelings. Not like you, who can't even share human feelings with others."

Fushimi blinked dumbfoundedly. What the hell... No one has ever spoken to him on a tone like this girl did, or said him something like what she said. Feelings? What a stupid thing. It makes people weak. He has learned that if he drop his feelings away, no one can hurt him. He is inviolable. And he also liked using other's feelings as a weak spot.

_"I hate you bastard!" _Misaki's voice echoed in his head as he remembered the time when he told his friend about his join to Scepter 4. His hatred was Fushimi's pleasure. It was interesting seeing him hating his 'best' friend.

"And?" an evil smile appeared on Fushimi's face, "What if I don't share feelings with anyone? I hate people, I have already said it once. It's your fault for not understanding it. And what will you do now? Hate me? Heh, well c'mon. Hate me you bastard strain."

Sora's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. His words were like punches in her face. His psychiotic expression and eyes were frightening than ever before.

"What is it? A cat have stolen your tongue? I want to hear your hating words," he teased the girl smirking.

"He is a psycho..." stated Sora in herself, but she couldn't even open her mouth. She has never expected a reaction like this, "What should I say? I would like to shout his head down, but would it help? Would our relationship change? No. It would be worse than before. I have to stay calm and think clearly. Do your best Sora! You can change him, even if his brain is somehow malfunctionated..."

"Maybe I can't understand your reasons behind your actions," she started calmly, and turned around, "But I swear I will never hate you. And think of it as a respect. You can push everyone away, you can hate people without reason, I don't mind and I'm not that type of person who gives up so easily."

She left him behind and made her way to the road. Fushimi just stood in silence and stared after her. The reaction what he wanted...and what Sora made… They were total different. He has never expected this reply. He has even never expected a person who could say such things like this damn girl did.

Sora didn't stop, she continued her way back to the house where -at least as she thought- that strain boy was. Fushimi was frozen for a few moment, then he blinked twice and slowly followed her, thinking about their quarell earlier. What was this all about? Why is she still so calm? Why doesn't she hate him? He didn't understand the reason. He didn't understand that girl. All of this was strange and he was really confused.

"Hey, I'm the teacher, aren't I? Then why is she the leader?" he thought, then speeded up to catch up with her.

Sora noticed him as he overtook her, but none of them said a word. They looked forward and acted as if something caught their attention. After a few minute, Sora opened her mouth to say something.

"Sorry Fushimi-san."

"Ha? Now what?"

"I said a lot of thing that hurt you. I have to apologize."

"You again..." sighed the boy. This girl became a bigger question mark than before. She was shouting with anger in the previous moment, then apologozing in the next. He couldn't even follow her way of thinking.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Do you accept the deal?"

"Deal?"

"Which says we don't bother each other. We have broken it, haven't we?" Sora gave him a light smile, and she could see as he became more confused. _It's good. If he doesn't understand me, he will try to figure out what am I thinking. And if he figured out, he will change his mind. At least, I hope_...

"Tch..." Fushimi turned his face away and clicked his tongue. It was too much for him today. _Can't just this girl leave me alone? Shit_...

"Weeeell?" she repeated.

"It's okay as long as I accept it, right? I guess, I have no choice..." he sighed.

Sora smiled widely, then looked forward and her smile widened even more, when both of them noticed the strain boy coming out from the house. He waved his hand towards them and stood by the fence.

"I give myself up. You can arrest me," he said calmly.

"So easily?" Sora gave him a friendly look.

"I don't want to be a monster. As you said, I have to control my powers correctly. Scepter 4 can help, right?"

"Sure."

Fushimi just glanced from one to the other, trying to understand what's happening between them and why has the boy changed his mind so suddenly. One thing was sure: it was Sora who changed everything.

**Now, now, Fushimi is very confused. He really doesn't understand that girl, huh… :P. And yep, the Golden King has appeared. He will have another important role in Sora's future, but it's still secret!**

**See you next time, thanks for everyone who read it and please write review!**


	9. Chapter 9:Cake just for you

**Huh, my laptop drives me up to the wall, but the new chapter is here and I need to say thank you to the reviewers (especially to guest), I know the story was going slowly (sorry :) but it will speed up from now on. (Background information: this story of mine is complete in my language, I just translate it to english and because it's more than 400 pages it's hard to make the text shorter, but I'm trying!)**

**And of course thanks for all who added this story to story/author alerts!**

**You know I don't write much about the other blue clan members, but I'm trying to give them more role in the future (especially for the idiots of the blue clan…guess whom I refer to…:) and I hope I managed to stay in character. Tell me if I'm not!**

**Warning: I do NOT own K projekt, I only own my OC! (And there is another OC in this chapter, please don't mind her, she is not from K universe.)**

**Sorry for grammar faliures or misspells, english isn't my mother language!**

**Chapter 9: Cake just for you**

"See ya next time Sora-chaaan!" Domyouiji waved his hands soulfully, as Sora separated her way from the special squad members towards the women's dormitory.

"Yeah, good night everyone!" she smiled at them, especially at Hidaka, who was a great company during today's amusement.

She turned around and left them behind. It was fun to be with them, although they still had a little fear from her (expect Hidaka and Domyouiji, of course). The lieutenant was busy this weekend, Yoshino was at home visiting her parents and Sora didn't want to be alone with the cheerful Tsubaki, so she joined to the boys. They went to the town and they were all really nice with her.

"Ah, I'm total exhausted!" she stretched her body and sighed before stepping to the door to open it.

It was just a blink of an eye, but she noticed someone in the distance and she intuitively turned her face towards the person. She narrowed her eyes to see better, and she could recognise Fushimi, who just arrived and opened the front gate. He was alone.

"Was he also in the town?" she thought, "And alone?"

The boy didn't notice her, he just continued his way towards the men's dormitory, which was on the opposite side.

Sora stared after him for a short time, before entering into the building. She knew it isn't her business, but she felt pity about him because of his loneliness. He was just himself, everybody avoided him and he didn't speak much during his work either. Was he always like this? As she thought about it, an idea popped into her head. What if she asks the Homra about him? They sure has known him better than her, maybe they know something that he likes. But...he is the Red Clan's traitor. He must be really hated by them.

"Although I'm not that different either..." she mumbled in herself as she closed her room's door behind her.

...

Fushimi was very quiet on Monday morning. He just told her about the work that the lieutenant has given, then closed his mouth and did his work without a sound.

"Will we start this again?" thought Sora disappointedly. She really wanted to change his mind about everything. As she saw him yesterday alone, she decided to convince him and make him her friend. Friend, huh...not an easy thing to say if we are spekaing about Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Um, Fushimi-san..." she started, but he cut in her sentence:

"Don't need to apologise for anything."

"I didn't have the intend to apologise," she blinked in surprise.

"Then leave me alone."

She closed her mouth for a moment, before she opened it again:

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why don't you like talking or being with others?"

"Tch. Because they're irritating."

"Was your way of thinking always like this?"

Fushimi kept silent for a moment.

"Yes."

"So it's no in the truth," she smiled teasingly.

"What do you want from me?" he raised his voice imaptiently.

"I don't really know..."

"Then shut up. You're noisy Sorazoyashii."

"It's Sora."

"Still the same."

"No, it is not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it isn't!"

"I don't argue with you," he lifted some reports and fast left the room.

"Congratulations Sora, you did it..." she sighed to herself, "He is angry now."

Around twelve, she went to the cafateria to have lunch. Fushimi was hiding somewhere and didn't indend to show up or anything. At least, she believed that.

With her plate in her hands, she stopped for a moment to take a good look around the tables. She could see Yoshino and Tsubaki, who was waving her hands towards Sora with shining eyes. The girl sighed. She didn't want to talk with her. That girl was too energetic sometimes. Hidaka, Gotou and Eno were by their usual table, but they were talking and didn't notice the girl. She started walking towards them, but a lonely person caught her attention a bit farther.

"Fushimi-san..." she stared at him observingly and changed her way. Without thinking, she headed to the table where he was.

"Um, can I sit down here?" asked Sora half-heartedly. She hoped that he will say yes.

The boy just glanced up, then back to his dish and shrugged his shoulders.

"You do what you want."

She was happy to hear it. Sora put the plate on the table and sat down in front of him. They was eating quietly, until the girl opened her mouth:

"Why don't you eat salad Fushimi-san? It's healthy, you know."

"I hate salad." he answered shortly and continued eating as if her persence would be air.

"Then, what's your favourite dish?"

"I don't have one."

"Huh, you are a really twisted person Fushimi-san," Sora gave him a soft smile, then let him eat peacefully, although she often left her eyes on him, observing his face and reactions. For Fushimi, it was very irritating, but he didn't mentioned it. He just ate, trying to avoid the eyecontact with her.

"Why is she here? Why don't she sit next to her friends and hanging out with them? Was the last quarell not enough to keep her far from me? What the hell is she want already...?" he thought nervously. He hated when someone stared at him while he was eating.

"Why didn't you eat with us earlier?" asked Hidaka when they finished and slowly went back to work. Fushimi fast took his leave, murmuring something to himself.

"I wanted to talk with Fushimi-san but I can't call it a succes," she sighed and looked after him disappointedly.

"Yeah, he is really antisocial. But he has better days sometimes," nodded Hidaka and smiled lightly at her.

"Hey, has he anything special that he likes? Like food or something?" asked Sora suddenly.

Hidaka was surprised at first, but he started thinking, trying to call memories forth. What has he seen often by Fushimi-san during eating?

"Hm...good question. But...I think he likes sweet things."

"Sweet things? So everything that includes sugar right? Chocolate and so on..."

"Right. I guess. I saw him eating icecream during outside work once-twice. But what are you up to?"

"I don't reallly know yet," she mumbled, "But I want him to be our friend."

"Huh, difficult goal," Hidaka let out a short laugh, then added, "And you want to start with food?"

"Maybe. Haven't you heard it? The shortest path to a man is driven through his stomach."

"Hahaha, it's right, it's right! I like my stomach too!"

Sora smiled at him and he returned the smile.

...

"Something sweet, something sweet..." mumbled Sora in herself as she was walking around in the kitchen after she finished her work. The old lady in the cafateria allowed her to make food, as long as she doesn't break anything. Honestly, she didn't even know what she wanted to do.

"Biscuits? Chocolate? Candy? Icecream?" she couldn't choose one. She tried to figure out Fushimi's taste but it was hard.

"I'm so stupid!" she scolded herself for being so useless and uncreative. And there was another matter: what if Fushimi-san gets a wrong idea about all of this? A girl, who makes something for him is surely rare.

"And he doesn't even have birthday recently," she sighed. The girl has asked Hidaka about Fushimi's birthday earlier, but it was on the seventeenth of November, so she just gave up with this idea.

"What are ya doing here Sora-chaan?" Domyouiji's sudden appearance interrupted her way of thinking.

"Oh, Domyouiji-kun!" she forced a smile and she could see Kamo behind the orange haired boy.

"Do you intend to cook something?" he asked on his deep voice.

"Yes, I guess..." she nodded vaguely.

"Can we help, nee, nee?" Domyouiji's eyes started shining.

"I still don't know..."

"You sure have an idea!"

"...Something sweet..."

"Sweet? Candy?" Domyouiji became more soulful than before.

"No, I want something bigger, like a..."

"A cake?"

"Hey, don't cut in her every sentence!" Kamo stopped the boy before he could have become too excited.

"Sorry, sorry...Well? What do you think about a cake?"

"Yes, good idea...it maybe fits to his taste as well..." she mumbled to herself.

"Eh? Whose taste?" blinked Domyouiji curiously.

"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to make something for Fushimi-san that he likes."

"For Fushimi-san?" both of them stared at her surprisedly.

"Oi, aren't you care about him too much?" a teasing smile appeared on the orange haired boy's face.

"Why? It seems so?"

"Yeah. You ask about him a lot of things and you always want him to be in a good mood."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's just _strange_!" he pointed at her teasingly and he smirked when small red circles appeared on Sora's embarassed face.

"Domyouiji, don't mock her! It isn't your business," Kamo lifted his voice warningly and the younger boy raised his hands acting innocent, while he was laughing playfully.

"Sorry, but they are really cute when they are together!"

"Eeeehh?!" Sora blushed even more.

"Can't you just keep your thoughts inside your head?" sighed Kamo and pushed him away from the way and looked at Sora, "If you need help, I'm here. I used to be a cook before joining to the Scepter 4, you know."

"Oh...t-thank you. I surely need help..." Sora was so embarassed, she didn't know how to answer normally. She tried to calm her beating heart down and concentrating on her duty. _I have to make a cake! Don't mind what Domyouiji-kun has said!_

Kamo was a great help, even Domyouiji too, who tasted everything and licked every spoon and knife as they put them down for a moment. There were some recepts in the cupboard and they used some ideas, which made the cake more delicious. At least, it looked delicious.

"Ready!" yelled Domyouiji cheerfully as Kamo set the big cake on a plate and put it down on the table. It was full with chocolate, cream. On the top it was glazed with light caramel and sugar.

"I can't wait! I want to try it! Let me cut a slice!" Domyouiji lifted a knife but Sora shook her head and stopped him.

"No! Don't you want to share it with the others?"

"With the others or with Fushimi-san?" teased the boy.

"Do-Domyouiji-kun!"

"Shall I call the others?" asked Kamo to avoid a new uncomfortable situation.

"Yes, please! And take Domyouiji-kun with you!" nodded Sora immadieately.

After the two of them left, she let out an exhausted sigh. Finally. It was too much to be handle at once. Her face blushed again when she remembered what Domyouiji has said. She and Fushimi-san, huh... It was hard to imagine them together. At least it was for Sora. All she wanted was to be nice. Nothing more. Or she knew it wrong?

"No, I wasn't planning anything. I just wanted him to get closer to other people." she tried to convince herself but her thoughts were running wildly even more than before. Great, she will think about this every time when she saw Fushimi-san. He will surely notice it, like the others had already noticed it.

"Cake!" Hidaka entered into the kitcen with happy face and greeted Sora loudly. Eno, Gotou, Fuse, Benzai, Akiyama, Hidaka, Domyouiji and Kamo were following him. Before one of them could cut a slice, Kamo stood in their way and ordered them to take a plate and sit down. They were disappointed but all of them did as he said. He was the eldest, afterall.

Sora smiled at their actions and helped Kamo by the sharing of the cake. After everyone got a slice, she cut one for Kamo and one for herself too. And the cake disappeared in a blink of an eye. Just the girl hid her slice from the others. She made this cake for Fushimi-san originally, so she wanted to save him the rest. Or she could say: the part of hers.

"It was very sweet!" laughed Domyouiji with full mouth.

"Yeah, it was very delicious. Did you make this alone?" agreed Fuse.

"No. Kamo-san and Domyouiji-kun helped me out," smiled Sora at the two of them and they returned the smile.

"It's more better than lieutenant's anko foods," added Eno.

The others laughed and nodded in agreement. They continued with talking and this event became longer than they expected. It was already nine, when the door opened and a gloomy person walked in with a bored expression.

"Ah, hello Fushimi-san!" Hidaka greeted him cheerly, but he didn't even respond.

Sora's heart throbbed loudly. She hoped that he will join, but the boy just went round the company and walked to the counter to make some tea.

She stared after him disappointedly. The cake was behind her back, she just need to give it to him... But why is it so hard? If Domyouiji wouldn't had said anything, it wouldn't be so hard now to make a move.

"Oh my God, why I'm so helpless?" she thought.

The others continued their conversation as nothing happened, but Domyouiji noticed the change in her mood.

Fushimi filled a bottle with tea, then made his way to the door to leave the kitchen without glancing at the others who had fun. Although, he saw the plate where the cake was before, he saw Sora with those idiots and it irritated him.

"Hey, go after him!" whispered Domyouiji as he leaned closer, being sure just he and Sora heard what he said.

"You won't stop this until I do it, right?" she sighed and fast stood up to hide her red face, before she went after Fushimi-san and took her plate with the last slice of cake with her.

After the door closed behind her, she could see the boy heading back towards the door of the men's dormitory on the dark corridor.

"Fushimi-san! Please wait!" she called him and Fushimi stopped when he heard his name. He turned around, clicked his tongue and waited until Sora reached him.

"Um...I brought this to you!" she hold the plate towards him shyly. She was grateful because the corridor was dark and her red face wasn't visible enough.

Fushimi just took a look on it, then glanced back to her.

"A slice of cake?"

"Yes. I...w-we make it for you. I know you like sweet things, so..." Sora was so embarassed, she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Fushimi was surprised. How did she know that he likes sweets? And what's with this cake? It was made for those idiots, wasn't it?

"Why does she want to give this to me?" thought Fushimi confusedly, but he accepted it.

"It's really delicious! At least, the others liked it. If you want more, I can make you again next time," she got her confidence back and she gave him a wide smile.

Fushimi just stared at her dumbfoundedly with the plate in his right hand, and with the tea in his left.

"...Thanks..." he mumbled after a short silence. He felt something strange. To know that she thought about him was somehow a good feeling but he immadietly shooed it away. He couldn't deal with these kind of things yet.

"No need, to thank. See you morning Fushimi-san!" Sora waved her right hand still smiling before she made her way back to the others.

Fushimi stood there for a few minutes. What was this all about? He slowly turned around and went to his room quietly. It was hard to control his own thoughts while he was figuring out what intention could have been behind this sudden action of the girl.

He sat down to his desk and put the bottle and the plate on it. He hesitated before he searched a fork and cut a little part from the slice. When he tasted it, he didn't expected how delicious will it be. Because it was really sweet...

...

"Good morming!" Sora was in a good mood when he left the dormitory and went to the main building to search Fushimi. She greeted everyone and that smile on her face didn't disappear.

The girl decided that no matter what the others (especially Domyouiji-kun) say, she will continue what she has started. She will tame Fushimi-san and make him her friend. At least, something like that...

Fushimi was with the lieutenant on the second floor and they were discussing something troublesome matter.

"Sora!" Awashima called the girl when she noticed her.

"Yes?" she walked to them quesioningly.

"Please come with me. We have to make some examination."

"Examination? Why?"

"This is originally the Golden Clan's duty with the strains in the special hospital, but because you are one of the Scepter 4, His Excellency allowed us to do it right here, at the headquarters. It's just a test of your power."

"Oh...can Fushimi-san come too?"

"Ha?" Fushimi glanced up surprisedly.

"If he want, he can come," nodded Awashima, then turned around to show them the way.

"Why should I go with you?" mumbled Fushimi as he walked beside Sora, who followed the lieutenant.

"If I have to use my power, it's better if you're there," said Sora nervously.

"Why?"

"Because I feel safe when you're around."

Fushimi blinked in surprise. After their incident a week ago, he wouldn't say something like this. Safe around him, huh? It was strange to hear. But to know that there is someone who needs his protection is caused him a good feeling. _Wait!_ _What the hell am I thinking? I'm not a bodyguard or anything! Why should I escort her everywhere? Oh, right...Munakata ordered me to monitor her. What a pain in the ass..._

They went to a room where strange mechanisms were all around. When Sora took a good look, she gulped in fear. Is this all really needed?

"Don't worry, we won't use all of them," smiled the lieutenant hearteningly, then another woman appeared who was wearing long white clothes like nurses in a hospital.

"She is Tanaka-sensei, from the Golden Clan's special hospital. She is here to help," Awashima introduced the woman, who bowed and smiled at Sora after she streched her body.

"It won't hold too long. Please sit down there!" Tanaka-sensei pointed at a normal chair.

"I have something to do, so I'm going. Fushimi you can stay to check that everything goes well," said Awashima and took her leave.

"What the..." Fushimi clicked his tongue but didn't make a move. He was unwillingly curious about what will this golden clanmember do to examinate Sora's powers. And of course, he wanted to see a power which level is close to a king's.

"Sora-kun, right?" asked the woman as she prepared the injection.

"Yes..." the girl tried to stay calm but just watching the scene was enough for her heart to beat faster. She hated injections. She had bad memories about it from her childhood.

"Get off your uniform coat please."

Sora did as she ordered and shyly placed it on the back of the chair. The girl was wearing a white shirt under it, so it was okay. The woman rolled up the sleeve of Sora's shirt and took blood from her elbow-joint.

"Why is it necessary?" asked Sora after she rolled down the sleeve.

"It's just for emergency. Your powers can shown up in your bloodline later. It can cause problem, especially with that level of yours, so it's better if we store a copy of your blood by us."

"In my bloodline?" blinked Sora surprisedly.

"Yes. For example, your children in the future could easily inherit something from your powers."

"Is there no way to delete my power from my bloodline? I don't think I will have children, but I would never want them to become like me."

"Sorry, but we can't help. Your powers were born with you, we can't change them."

"These powers weren't born with me. I get them only a month ago."

Tanaka looked at the girl surprisedly.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Fushimi-san know it too, right?" Sora glanced at Fushimi, who was leaning to the wall with his back and watched them boredly. He nodded to the question without changing his expression.

"That's strange. Are you sure?" Tanaka-sensei knitted her eyebrows, but the other two just nodded, "The Golden King hasn't mentioned it. Nevermind, we should continue. Sora-kun, go behind that glass wall and give me your bracelet."

"T-the bracelet?" Sora unknowingly touched the cold steel around her wrist.

"Yes, you won't need it, " the woman gave her a heartening smile and Sora reluctantly pulled of the bracelet to give it to her.

"So that's what controls her?" thought Fushimi as he observed it from far.

Sora walked to the glass wall, which separated the half of the room and had a glass door. She closed it after she was already in and looked around. Nothing was inside expect of her.

In front of the wall was a control panel with lots of buttons and displays. Tanaka-sensei stood there and checked them. Everything was okay and she ordered:

"Now please release your power. Don't worry, this wall is strong enough."

"What?!" she yelled and looked at Fushimi frightenedly. No one has mentioned that she will have to release her power. She didn't want it. She had a bad feeling about it.

Fushimi just shrugged his shoulders and Sora knew that he can't do anything at the moment.

"Please do it Sora-kun!" said Tanaka-sensei.

Sora hesitated for a moment. She didn't even know how to release it. She closed her eyes and concentrated as Fushimi has taught her. Slowly, her figure changed and her body grew larger.

Fushimi's eyes widened as he saw the girl transforming into a two and half metre high wolf-like beast with red, glowing eyes.

"Spectacular," nodded the woman with pleasant eyes, then looked at the displays, " And the values are also high. You really got something big..." she pressed some button and the lights inside changed to yellow.

The wolf smelled in the air and cocked her ears. She walked from wall to wall, but she didn't do anything.

"The values isn't changing...good. Then try another..." mumbled the woman as she pressed another button.

The lights turned to red and they focused on the body of the beast. Sora raised her head nervously and her eyes widened. Her instinct suddenly ordered her to escape from the focus of the strange lights and the wolf snarled at the woman in the other side of the wall.

"Wait...the values..." Tanaka-sensei stared from the displays to the beast with fearful eyes.

Fushimi had a bad feeling and wanted to say stop, but Sora suddenly ran at the glass wall. It crackled loudly but didn't break.

"Hey! Stop it you idiot!" shouted Fushimi and ran to the wall to face with the beast.

"Don't go close!"

"You don't have the permission to order me!" the boy ignored the warning.

Sora ran at the wall again and she was close to breake it through.

"Damn, if this continues!" Fushimi opened the glass door without thinking and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and he heard as Tanaka exclaimed:

"Don't!"

The beast turned to his direction and snarled at him.

"You idiot!" murmured Fushimi and reposed his hand on his sword.

Sora noticed it and clashed her sharp teeth. She was about to attack, but the boy understood the situation and removed his hand from the sword. He raised both of his hands up, showing to the girl that there is nothing harmful in them.

"Hey, I don't have any weapon. Calm down already!"

Sora observed the person in front of her, but she still couldn't recognise him. Her mind knew one thing in that moment: she will protect herself no matter what.

They stood there, face to face and didn't make a move. It irrated the wolf and it started snarling again.

"Enough Sora! Weren't you the one who has said: you holds the power and you will control it?"

Sora paused and cocked her ears. Someone called her...someone called her on _her_ name.

She got back her control over her mind and her body slowly changed back. There was a girl in the place of the beast again, but she trembled and her legs couldn't endure her weight. She was about to fall on the ground, but Fushimi catched her in time. The girl panted hardly in his arms and looked so harmless, as harmful a moment before.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy, observing the girl's face.

She glanced up to him and saw the same expression on him like when she has fallen down from the upper floor and almost died. Sora gave him a faint smile and whispered:

"You already called me on my name..."

Fushimi blinked in surprise, but before he could have answered, Tanaka-sensei appeared next to them worriedly:

"Oh my, it was dangerous! Don't do this next time!"

"There won't be next time," Fushimi stood up still with Sora in his arms and gave an angry look to the woman, "She isn't ready for this yet."

He didn't wait for any reply, he walked out and left the room with the girl.

"Is it alright to leave her behind?" asked Sora quietly.

"Why? Was it alright to provoke you to attack?" Fushimi seemed to be very angry. He clicked his tongue again.

The girl kept silent for a minute before she opened her mouth:

"Thank you Fushimi-san."

"What?"

"Being there for me. I had right, when I asked you to come."

He glanced down to her and saw as the girl closed her eyes, leaning to his chest and let him carry her. The boy didn't answer, just watched her speechlessly and tried to understand why is it so comfortable for him.

After a few minutes silence Sora quietly asked:

"Um...Where do you bring me?"

"To your room. I will tell the lieutenant that you need some rest, so you don't need to work today."

"Oh...thanks..." Sora lightly blushed and wanted to hide her face somehow, but Fushimi was looking ahead and he didn't notice it.

It wasn't allowed to men to go to the women's dormitory, but he ignored this rule now. He was that type afterall.

"Where is you room?" he asked.

"On the second floor and the last door. It was originally a room for guests, so it's a bit different from the other ones."

Fushimi carried her upstairs and needed a few minutes to find her room. The boy opened the door and pushed it in, then walked inside. It was really different from normal ones. This room was larger and had an extra room: an own bathroom.

"How luxurious, huh," he mumbled. For him and the other men was just common bathrooms, that he hated the most.

The boy stepped to her bed and put her down gently. He didn't know why there, he could simply put her down in front of the room or anywhere else in this large place, but he was already confused enough because of his own strange feelings today, so it ended up putting her down on her bed.

"Thank you..." murmured Sora quietly, feeling her heart beating faster. Fushimi was in _her_ room afterall.

"I did nothing."

"Um, I left my bracelet by Tanaka-sensei..."

"I will get it back from her. Have some rest and don't do anything reckless. Got it Sora?"

The girl glanced up to him with a happy expression on her face.

"...why do you make that face?"

"You said my real name twice today! You never did this before, so I'm really happy to hear it from you."

Fushimi clicked his tongue and kept silent for a minute before he answered:

"I have said it another times, not just today."

"Really? I've never heard it."

"Of course not, because first time you were shouting my name while I was calling yours and second time you were falling down, idiot," the boy poked her on her forehead, then turned around annoyedly. He felt that something isn't okay with him and it's time to leave. He stepped to the door, but took a look back before he exited and left without saying anything.

Sora stared after him surprisedly. Fushimi was calling her on her name those times? She tried to remember, but she couldn't tell for sure that it's really true or not. But just knowing that he did it made her very happy. Not as if it would have been something big. It was just a name. However for Sora, it meant much more than anything and a wide smile appeared on her face as she leaned back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

**Thanks for all who read it, please write review or something if you have time! :)**


End file.
